Kekkai-Vanguard!
by AiAsura0099
Summary: Risking their lives to fight Ayakashi at night is a dangerous job but hidden secrets from the past will be revealed as all chaos occurs... What'll happen to the chosen Kekkaishi who bears the Houin? Read to find out! DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and Kekkaishi! Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is a new story! I hope this will work out as well as the last new story! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi had lost the match to Gouki, who he had just met from Kamui's introductions, when Kai suddenly barged.

" There you are." Kai said

" Kai-kun?!" Aichi exclaimed

" What are you doing here?! I never remembered bringing you here before!" Kamui said

" It doesn't matter. Come on, Aichi. We're wasting our time here." Kai said

" What time is it now?" Aichi ask

" Half an hour before 2pm." Kai replied

" Oh right... Thank you for the match, Gouki-san. I'm sorry, Kamui-kun. I have to go now." Aichi said

" Huh? W-Wait, Brother! Don't leave me with Nagisa!" Kamui shouted

Aichi had already walked out of the shop with Kai as both went towards somewhere.

~ Major time skip~

They managed to win the circuit with straight wins and then they were transported to the top level of the building and they were told by Takuto a story,

" One day, this planet suddenly came under attack by a mysterious force. In the face of a powerful enemy, all of the formerly squabbling clans of Cray came together to fight back. Three clans became the core of the resistance: Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero. Their efforts were spectacular. The mysterious force was cornered, and victory was close at hand. But... Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord, who fought and the forefront, were captured by the enemy. Robbed of their leaders, the three clans fell into chaos and lost their strength. That effect even extended to your world, where the decks of their three clans vanished." He explained

" Then..." Misaki said

"... The "Royal Paladin" you were talking about, Brother..." Kamui continued

Aichi just remained silent...

" The disorganized clans didn't know what to do when the enemy stepped up its attack. Right now, Cray is on the brink of destruction." He continued

An explosion and we were back in the real world...

" We need strength. Our powerful enemy even sealed away Royal Paladin. We need a strong power of our own to beat them." he said

" Will you be able to save them if you have that kind of power?! Can you save Royal Paladin?! And my avatar... Blaster Blade?!" Aichi ask

" Yes, if we have leaders with a strong power, who can unite all of the clans and make the mysterious force retreat. I held the VF Circuit in order to choose people with that power. Singapore, Seoul, Hong Kong and Japan... The winning fighters of these four circuits are the saviors of Cray, our new leaders!" He explained

" Everyone..." Aichi said

" Now, everyone... on this stage, I shall open the door to Cray!" He said

The top of the building opened up...

" The path is open... Leaders... Come!"

There was a huge gust of wind and we were transported into Cray...

" Where are we?" Aichi asked

" Aichi Sendou... And your team, Q4... As a leader, if you would fight alongside us to try to save Cray, please proceed. Head for the true final stage that waits for you ahepad. " And he disappeared

" True final stage?"

" Let's go, Brother!" Kamui said and started walking

" You have to get your avatar back, right?" Misaki said as she put her hand on Aichi's shoulder and also started walking

Aichi walked and caught up with them...

" Kamui-kun... Misaki-san!"

" We're a team!" Kamui said

" What you want to do is also what we want to do." Misaki continued

" Right!" Aichi said

They saw the other teams by their side as well...

" Like Takuto-kun said, we have power. We're leaders. So... let's go! Let's save Cray!" Aichi said

" Not so fast..." A voice said

They stopped in their tracks to see Leon standing in front of them...

" Here's where you turn back." He said

" What are you doing?" Takuto appeared and ask

" It's simple. You people aren't the leaders that Cray needs. That person is me alone, Leon Souryu!" He declared

" Leon-kun?"

" The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here!" He declared again

" Weren't you listening? The final stage is a fight to free Cray!" Kamui exclaimed

" Unfortunately, my true reason for participating in the Vanguard Fight Circuit was to thwart your plan. The Souryu people are going to regain their power and reign over tThe world. For that grand purpose, Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin must be sacrificed, sealed away for eternity." he said

" You made a deal with them?" Takuto ask

" That's right. By drawing on their power, Aqua Force will come back." Leon said

" What does that mean?" Misaki ask

" Leon Souryu offered them Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin in exchange for bringing back Aqua Force." Takuto explained

" Leon-kun sold Royal Paladin and the others to the enemy?" Aichi said

" Whether you did it to save your own clan or not, by selling off other clans, you've betrayed all clans... all fighters!" Takuto exclaimed

" How dare you?! You're the one who used all of us when it was convenient to you, Takuto Tatsunagi! I refuse to be your pawn!" Leon said angrily then black mist surrounded him...

" Not only the return of Aqua Force, but your own body...!" Takuto exclaimed

" My ancient clan... resurrect Aqua Force. In order for the Souryu people to once more become the supreme rulers of the world, I'm willing to make any sacrifice." Leon continued

" I won't let you!" Takuto said and his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes

" It's wind is blowing on me. Don't for one minute think Cray's warriors can stop me when they've been stripped of their power!" Leon said

Black mist surrounded Takuto and then he collapsed on the floor and they ran to help him.

" What just happened, Brother?!" Kamui asked

" I don't know..." Aichi said

" He must... be stopped..." Takuto said

Aichi noticed Leon staring at him as he directed his eyes to where Leon was looking at. It was the left side of his chest, where... Aichi then realised why Leon was staring as he blocked the part Leon was staring at with his free hand.

 _" It can't be... He can't see through my clothes, right?"_ Aichi thought

" Well now, it's rare to see the Houin around in this world already. Surprisingly, there's one here." Leon said

Aichi silently gasped as Kai went on a defensive stance.

" Houin? What's that?" Ren ask

" A mark of a successor but your Houin is in a completely different color than an average one." Leon said

Kai then walked in front of Aichi.

" Then? What about it?" Kai ask

" K-Kai-kun?!" Aichi exclaimed

" You're not the one I'm talking to." Leon said

" Not when I have this?" Kai ask, taking off the bandage on his right hand and showing it to Leon

Leon had a surprised expression.

" Two of the Houin... Two successors... That means only one thing... Two _Kekkaishi_..." Leon said

" Kekkawhat...?" Kamui ask

" Kekkaishi." Misaki corrected

" I still don't understand..." Ali said

" Kekkaishi. They can use spells that create barriers or another term is, Kekkai Technique. This has been passed on from generations to generations ever since the beginning of when the technique began." Leon explained

" You seem to know a lot." Kai said

" I read most of those stuff in the books at the island. Now... I have an offer for the two of you. Join me." Leon said

" Not interested." Kai said

" I refuse." Aichi said

" Huh? Brother?" Kamui ask

Aichi flinched when he realized he responded out of habit.

" Well, I already know who's the Kekkaishi... I just have to act with caution when we meet again." Leon said

" That aside, how dare you look through my clothes... Just to look at my Houin..." Aichi said

" Wha?!"

" No wonder you knew..." Kai said lowly, cracking his knuckles

" That means, Leon-kun saw Aichi-kun's whole body without clothes on, right?" Ren ask, not knowing that he just added the fuel to the fire

" C-Calm down, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

 _" I better send them away before I get into trouble..."_ Leon thought

" You can say whatever you want when we meet again." Leon said

" Oh no... You're not getting away." Kai said darkly

" But I am." Leon said

Kai heard a scream from behind him as he turned behind to see black mist grabbing Aichi.

" Stop it!" Kamui shouted

" Why you little!" Kai exclaimed

He put up his right hand with his fore and middle finger put together.

" Ketsu!"

A red barrier surrounded the black mist on the ground.

" Metsu!"

The barrier turned smaller before destroying whatever was inside with it as Kai caught Aichi.

" Kai-kun!"

Black wind blew behind them as they shielded their eyes.

" Leaders who are loved by the wind should follow its lead." Leon said and they were blown away

~ A few minutes later~

Aichi and the others woke up. Aichi got up and lightning strike the sky.

" It seems that Leon's newfound power has destabilized this space and merged the two worlds of Cray and Earth." Takuto said weakly

" Hey..." Kamui said when he saw him starting to collapse

" You aren't the one who sealed away Royal Paladin, are you?" Aichi ask

" The thing that captured Royal Paladin and the others, that gave Leon power... Its name is Void. It's a nihilistic power." He said weakly again

" Void... A nihilistic power..."

"It's Cray's greatest enemy. It's said to have no physical form, existing only as a will. And its power is immeasurable. Void is what sealed Aqua Force long, long ago. But none of the clans have ever been able to help Aqua Force. And now Void has sealed away Royal Paladin and two other clans. "

" Is Void more powerful than before?" Misaki ask

" Yes. But so are the clans. The clans have any years of training, so if they join forces, they should be able to save Royal Paladin and the other clans. That's why... I manipulated all of your memories and switched Gold Paladin and Narukami with the clans that were sealed away. You see, a fighter's ability to lead a clan will be necessary for battling Void. "

" Manipulated memories..."

" Fighter's ability...?"

" I gave you new clans, made you compete in the Vanguard Fight Circuit, even encouraged you to level up, all to free Cray." Takuto continued

" You used us... You used us as pawns..." Misaki said

" That's correct... But using all of you has led to this. Now the only thing I can do is put my trust in you. My power has been weakened because of Void. While I still have power, I'll restore all of your memories." his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes and Aichi, Misaki and Kamui restored all my memories

" I remember. I remember clearly... I remember all my time with Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin!" Aichi said

" That's right... You originally used Royal Paladin... Brother Aichi." Kamui said

" I can't believe I'd forgotten all this time..." Misaki said

We hold onto Takuto-kun when we realized that he was falling...

" You must hate me for manipulating your memories and using you as pawns." Takuto said

" No. Just the opposite: I'm grateful to you." Aichi smiled and said

" Grateful?" Takuto repeated

" You gave me a way to help Blaster Blade. And more than anything, you introduced to me Gold Paladin. With them, I'll free Cray and help Blaster Blade!" Aichi said

Takuto nodded... " Void... A fearsome power of emptiness... Right now, emptiness has invaded half of Cray's land... No sound can be heard there, no light reaches through... Nothing moves, and everything is enveloped in silence." he said

" That's Void..." Aichi said

" The power of emptiness has begun to move from Cray to this space. And when the emptiness has filled this space, It'll be destroyed and the emptiness will move on to Earth!" Takuto said

" Earth?!" Kamui exclaimed

" The tragedy that once befell the Souryu people will happen to the entire Earth. The land will rot. The seas will dry up. All of Earth's blessings will be lost. All life will be robbed the will to live. Earth will become a planet of death." Takuto continued

" That'll happen to Earth...? We can't let it!" Aichi said

" What should we do?" Misaki ask

" The only thing you can do to stop Void is to beat Leon Souryu... No one but the Vanguard Fight winners can exist in this space."

" You mean if we win, it'll be possible to send Leon back to Earth?" Aichi ask

" However, it works the opposite way, too. If you lose in a Vanguard Fight, you won't be able to stay in this space either."

" In other words, if we lose, Earth will..." Kamui said

" Leon Souryu may think he's using Void, but its power is vast. He can't control it completely. And Leon's ambition has made him lose his cool-headed judgement. At this rate, everything will be controlled by Void..."

They carried him to a nearby rock for him to rest...

" If he isn't stopped, both Cray and Earth will come to an end. Quickly, go to him..."

" But how can we find him?" Misaki ask

" Psyqualia... You should be able to sense Leon's Psyqualia..."

" Psyqualia..." Aichi stood up, his eyes glowed and Aichi turned towards Leon's direction... " That way!" Aichi said

" Go. Cray is in your hands."

" Right! Let's go, everyone!" Aichi said

" Right!"

They started walking after that.

" Hey, Kai. Why didn't you tell us earlier about this Kekkaishi business?" Ren ask

" It's something called a secret, Ren. Don't ask me something ridiculous." Kai replied

" Meanie!" Ren pouted

" How long have you two been doing this?" Misaki ask

" For me, I think it's after the day Kai-kun handed me Blaster Blade... I didn't think he'd be my partner." Aichi replied

" It doesn't matter. Just don't keep getting into trouble." Kai said

" Kai-kun too. You're too hot headed sometimes." Aichi said

" That was only once..." Kai said

" But how do you always do that job?" Chris ask

" At night. Ayakashi shows up at the school we're supposed to protect and our mission is to eradicate them before they cause chaos." Aichi explained

" I see. So it's a night job..." Ren said

" Yeah."

" By the way, Kai... You were quite defensive of Aichi just now when he almost got caught. Something wrong?" Misaki ask

" Hm? That was in the past... I made a mistake and Aichi was..." Kai said

" It's fine. I don't blame you about it." Aichi said

" Sounds like both of you had it rough." Misaki said

That was when Kamui noticed something under Aichi's sleeve.

" Brother, I haven't noticed it until now but what's with that scar under your right sleeve?" Kamui ask

" Huh? This?" Aichi ask, lifting up his arm

He then smiled and waved the topic off.

" It's nothing. It was just an accident." Aichi said

" Accident?"

Kai frowned at how Aichi had said it in such a carefree manner.

 _" You should've just blamed me... It was all my fault that day... Because I let my guard down, you put yourself in harm's way just to protect me..."_ Kai thought

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _Kai and Aichi were patrolling the school grounds tonight as well. Kai was nine while Aichi was eight. That was when they sense an Ayakashi trespassing._

 _" Another one? This night is going to be a long one today too..." Kai said_

 _" I-It's our job after all." Aichi said_

 _" Well, whatever. I'll be heading there first!" Kai said_

 _Aichi kept up with Kai as they arrived at the Ayakashi._

 _" Alright! Aichi, stay back! I'll handle this one! Ketsu!" Kai declared_

 _The barrier surrounded the Ayakashi as Kai sat down on the floor, feeling proud of himself for being able to catch a big one._

 _" You should destroy it before it creates chaos." Aichi said_

 _" Nah! I'll just rest for awhile!" Kai said_

 _Suddenly, the Ayakashi used its claws to slash the barrier away as it started to bring its claw down on Kai, whose guard was down when it had slashed the barrier. When the claw came down, blood gushed out but it wasn't from Kai... Kai opened his eyes as he gasped. Aichi had went in front of him and protected him. Four large claw marks were on Aichi's right arm as blood gushed out from them. Kai could only watch in horror._

 _" Ketsu! Metsu!"_

 _The Ayakashi was quickly destroyed as Aichi put up his staff._

 _" Tenketsu!"_

 _His staff sucked in the particles as the battle was finally over._

 _" Kai-kun, are you alright...?" Aichi ask_

 _" Aichi... You..." Kai exclaimed_

 _" I'm fine... This wound is nothing... I'm just glad you're... Not hurt..." Aichi said and collapsed_

 _" Aichi! Aichi! Wake up, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed_

 _He started to cry as tears streamed out of his eyes, worrying about Aichi's condition. He removed his outfit and tied it on Aichi's arm, hoping that it would stop the bleeding for awhile as he carried Aichi on his back and ran back to Aichi's house. He knocked on the door hastily as Shizuka opened the door and gasped when she saw blood slowly flowing out of Aichi._

 _" Hurry and come in, Toshiki-kun! Don't worry, I'll treat him!" Shizuka said_

 _Shizuka took Aichi from Kai as she ran up to the room. Kai waited and waited while sitting on the sofa, his tears not stopping even once. Finally, Shizuka came back down._

 _" Aichi... How's Aichi?!" Kai ask_

 _" He's going to be just fine. He just needs some rest now. You must be in shock, Toshiki-kun. I'll go get some water for you." Shizuka said_

 _" B-But... I'm the one who caused Aichi to get hurt by that Ayakashi... Why aren't you angry at me...?" Kai ask_

 _" I know you're sincere about your apology and I don't blame you. Now that Aichi's back safe and sound, there's nothing for me to worry about. You did well to keep his blood from flowing out, or it'll be too late by the time he comes back, so I appreciate the help. Now, I'll go get some water for you. Wait here." Shizuka said_

 _Shizuka left the living room and to the kitchen as Kai sat down there, still regretting the fact that he should've listened to Aichi and destroyed the Ayakashi before it had the chance to escape... Now Aichi's hurt because of him..._

 _' Aichi... I swear... I will definitely get stronger and protect you! I won't let you get hurt ever again!' Kai thought_

 _~ Flashback end~_

That incident was what drove Kai to become stronger... Right now, in both Vanguard and Kekkaishi terms... Aichi was stronger in the Kekkai Technique than him and in Vanguard, he's pushing forward and also growing stronger. It's always Aichi protecting him... That's why he vowed to grow even more stronger to keep Aichi away from danger.

 _" I'll definitely get stronger and protect Aichi! No matter what the cause!"_ Kai thought

" Kai-kun?" Aichi's voice snapped Kai out from his thoughts

" What is it?" Kai ask

" I said that we're starting to close in on Leon-kun. Be careful, the nothingness aura is getting stronger from here on out." Aichi said

" Yeah."

They kept walking forward as they knew they were quickly closing in on Leon. Suddenly, black mist grabbed and restrained Aichi before dragging him further into the black mist until they couldn't see him.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran forward as he got anxious.

 _" I promised I'll protect you, Aichi! I won't let you get hurt ever again because of me! Never again!"_ Kai thought

He froze in his footsteps when he arrived at where Leon was as his eyes widened. Aichi was still being restricted and his mouth was also covered by black mist. What caused Kai to freeze in shock was that there was a black blade resting on Aichi's neck.

" Now, what'll you do? If you don't want him dead, then for both of your sakes, join me in this." Leon said

" No! And I know that's what Aichi would say too!" Kai said

" Fine then." Leon said

The blade pressed itself onto Aichi's neck, creating a small cut.

" No! Stop it!" Kai exclaimed

" Your deicision?" Leon ask

At that time, the others arrived after catching up with Kai.

" Fine. Just don't hurt him anymore." Kai said

Aichi and the others had their eyes opened wide. Kai started to walk towards Leon while the others protested. That was when Kai raised his hand.

" Ketsu!"

Leon was hit by a barrier from the ground as he was thrown back. Jillian and Sharlene ran to help him as Kai went to catch Aichi from falling.

" Kai-kun..."

" Are you alright, Aichi?!" Kai ask

" Y-Yeah..."

He noticed Kai staring anxiously at his neck as he remembered the scratch.

" This is nothing and it doesn't hurt at all!" Aichi said

" It's all my fault again..." Kai said

" N-No, it's not! You saved me..." Aichi said

" But..."

" Toshiki Kai... You'll pay for this!" Leon growled lowly

" I'll fight him, Kai-kun. You can rest for now." Aichi said

" But I..." Kai said

" I'll be fine. Now, Leon-kun... I challenge you to a fight!" Aichi said, taking out his deck

" Just what I wanted." Leon said, taking out his deck

And they started their fight...

~ After the fight~

Earth and Cray are now safe from Void and they were immediately transported back to Earth. At night... Kourin was about to enter the room Kai and Aichi were resting in with some snacks and drinks in her hands but she stopped when she heard shuffling of feet.

" Kai-kun! We're going to be late, hurry up!" She heard Aichi saying

" I'm coming!" She heard Kai saying

" Jeez! What were you doing?!" Aichi ask

" Sorry... My clothes got in the way..." Kai replied

" Where's your staff?" Aichi ask

Silence...

" You left it at home... didn't you?" Aichi ask

" Uh..."

" You're lucky I brought a spare. Here. Now let's go." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Kourin opened the door a few moments later, only to find the window open and the room empty.

" You're kidding... right...? This is... the top floor room..." Kourin exclaimed

~ The next day~

Kourin had woken up early and she opened the door to Aichi and Kai's room again to see both of them sleeping on their beds.

" Was what happened last night just my imagination...?" Kourin muttered

She closed the door again as Aichi and Kai opened their eyes.

" I didn't think she would be the one outside the door." Kai said

" Yeah. But we shouldn't let out our secret any more than this. I don't want to endanger everyone." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" If you want, we can sleep for a few more hours. The Ayakashi last night was strong after all. The others will probably wake us up." Aichi said

" I know. Yeah, we should get some rest. Last night was a tough one..." Kai yawned

Aichi yawned as well as both fell asleep. A few hours later, the others woke them up and the final stage began. Once it ended, Team Q4 had won the final stage and were the winners. They were finally happy at least. But what awaits them in the near future will decide whether Aichi and Kai's secret will be kept as a secret or exposed...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone will enjoy this new story and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

A few weeks later, Aichi was attending school at Miyaji High and he would still be doing his night job. After a few days in the high school, he had created a Cardfight Club with his friends. Today, he couldn't wait for class to end so that he can fight all his friends and have fun with them. The class started as they greeted the Sensei.

" Good morning, class. Today, we have a new transfer student. Please come in." The Sensei said

The new student walked into the classroom as Aichi's eyes widened. The new student wrote his name down on the board.

" Gen Shishio." Gen said

" Gen-kun?!" Aichi silently exclaimed

" Your seat will be beside Sendou." The Sensei said

" Yes."

Gen walked to the seat beside Aichi as he sat down. Class continued as Aichi concentrated on his studies.

~ After school~

The bell rang to signal that school had ended as Aichi packed his bag. Gen finished packing his and walked over to Aichi.

" Um..." Gen said

Suddenly, the class representative approached Gen.

" Hello, Shishio-san. This is the application for the school clubs. If you find any one of them interesting, then you can just fill it in and hand it to me. Try to hand it to me by this week, okay?" The class representative ask

" Yeah..." Gen replied, taking the paper

The class representative left as Gen stared at the paper before looking over to Aichi.

" Uh... How do you do this?" Gen ask, holding up the paper

Aichi held in his laughter as Gen blushed in embarrassment.

" There's clubs held in our school. Just fill in which club you want to go in. I have to go now. I have to handle my club too." Aichi said

" Which club do you go to?" Gen ask

" Cardfight Club. But I'm curious. You haven't been coming over lately. Are you going to come over today?" Aichi ask

" No... I still have some training... It'll take about two more days or so before I can return." Gen said

" I see. Well, good luck." Aichi said

" Is there any condition to join the club?" Gen ask

" Yeah. Beat one of our members in a cardfight and you're in. I'll see you tomorrow." Aichi said, waving to Gen

He went over to Naoki and Shingo, who were waiting at the back door for him.

" Aichi, you know that Shishio guy?" Naoki ask

" You can say something like that." Aichi replied

" Suspicious... The whole entire time, he was staring at you in class..." Shingo said

" Huh? Really? I didn't notice." Aichi said

" Well, whatever. At least we know that you two know each other. But how? Childhood friend or something?" Naoki ask

" You can say something like that." Aichi said

" Alright! Race you to the club room, Aichi!" Naoki said

" D-Don't run in the hallway, Naoki-kun." Aichi said

He started running as the other two had to keep up with him. Once they arrived at the club room, Misaki was there waiting for them.

" Boss Lady!"

" Huh? Kourin isn't here today?" Misaki ask

" She has idol job today." Naoki replied

" I see. Well, she can't help it either. She's an idol after all." Misaki said

" Yeah."

They chatted and fought each other. Once it was evening and the sun started to set, they walked their respective ways back home as Aichi arrived at his house. He went into his house, had a shower and ate his dinner before heading to his room. He then took out a traditional clothing that was specially for Kekkaishi. He quickly finished changing and took his staff before heading towards the school. He arrived at Miyaji High after that and did his usual patrolling.

 _" According to legends, Miyaji held a very powerful power deep under it after the first master who used it died and left the power buried deep under the school... It's our job as Kekkaishi to keep Ayakashi from using that power and transforming into dangerous forms."_ Aichi thought

" Wait for me!" A voice shouted

A ghost dog flew towards Aichi as he smiled.

" Oh, Hakubi." Aichi said

" How could you just leave me alone?!" Hakubi ask

" I'm sorry. You looked like you're so tired, so I came alone." Aichi replied

" Thank you for the thought but please wake me up next time. Your mother would be so worried if I didn't accompany you." Hakubi said

" Okay then."

They started their patrolling when they sensed an Ayakashi.

" Hakubi. Are you able to pick up the scent?" Aichi ask

" Yes, follow me!" Hakubi said

Aichi followed him as they saw Kai trying to catch the small Ayakashi. He ran over to Kai.

" Ketsu!"

Aichi's blue Kekkai formed around the small Ayakashi as Kai stopped running before he could knock face first on the Kekkai.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun. You haven't been training on your accuracy, haven't you?" Aichi ask

" I have my own way of doing things." Kai said

" I know. Metsu!"

The Kekkai collapsed itself on the Ayakashi as Aichi placed his staff in front of him.

" Tenketsu!"

His staff absorbed the particles and Aichi then put down his staff.

" Well, this one is done. Why don't we go patrolling together?" Aichi ask

" Okay..."

They started walking and talking to each other as Kai got Aichi to sit down when they arrived at a grass patch.

" Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" Here. I made some snacks... Try some." Kai said

He took out a box and opened it. It was full of cookies.

" Wow! Did Kai-kun make all these?!" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

" He made it while thinking about you the whole time." Madarao, Kai's ghost dog, said

" Huh?" Aichi ask

Kai immediately stopped Madarao from talking.

" No... It's nothing, really. Just try some." Kai said

" Okay!"

Aichi took one of the cookies and ate it.

" It's delicious." Aichi said

" Oh, is that so?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

What Kai didn't notice was that when Madarao and Hakubi were trying the cookies, they made a more different expression than Aichi's. After the two were done chatting, they continued their patrolling again as Madarao whispered to Kai.

" Kai. Your cookies were the worst." Madarao whispered

" Huh? But Aichi said that it was delicious." Kai whispered

" I know but I think it's just his kindness. Your cookies were very salty. You must've mistaken the salt for sugar." Madarao said

Kai narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the box of cookies Aichi had in his hands. He opened and took out one cookie to try it, only to grimace from the taste.

" Aichi, this is horrible... Why didn't you say so?!" Kai ask

" It doesn't matter to me. To me, everything Kai-kun makes is delicious." Aichi said

Kai had to hide a blush after that as he ruffled Aichi's hair.

" Thank you..." Kai said

" It's nothing..." Aichi said, blushing lightly

" Just... tell me if it tastes bad next time. It's bad for your health, so I'm going to remake them tomorrow." Kai said

" Okay..."

" Now, let's continue to walk around the school." Kai said

" Yeah."

They patrolled for a few more hours before heading back to their respective homes.

~ The next morning~

Aichi was still in class when he sensed something.

 _" An Ayakashi this early in the morning?"_ Aichi thought

He shook the thought off as he continued to study. A few minutes later, a guy entered the classroom.

" Oh, it's Kimiya!"

" You're right!"

" Kimiya? Who's that?" Naoki muttered

That was when he spotted Kimiya walking towards Aichi, who was ignoring the atmosphere.

" You. I'd like to have a nice chat with you for awhile." Kimiya said

" Me?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" Okay then." Aichi said

After getting permission from the Sensei, Kimiya took Aichi to somewhere as Naoki felt a very bad feeling coming from Kimiya.

 _" Be careful, Aichi..."_ Naoki thought

Another few minutes later, they were surprised when Gen suddenly went over to grab the Sensei away from the front of the class while telling everyone in the classroom to keep quiet. Suddenly, the window was smashed opened as Kimiya was seen carrying Aichi. Aichi was placed down as he looked around. One of the girls was about to shriek again when Gen shut her with a glare.

" This looks like a quiet place to talk, don't you think?" Kimiya ask

" What do you want?" Aichi ask

" Like I said, I just want a quick chat with you and this abandoned place is perfect." Kimiya said

" Abandoned place...? This is a school..." Naoki muttered

" Just be quiet!" Gen whispered

 _" Like I thought... Aichi used an illusion... But how?"_ Gen thought

" Besides, isn't it about time... You show your true form?" Aichi ask

" You're quite a sharp child, like I thought." Kimiya said, his voice changing

Something that looked like a blue bundle of brain appeared on his shoulder as Gen kept the class quiet.

 _" They can see that Ayakashi...? Odd..."_ Gen thought

 _" That's a Manipulative Ayakashi, Nouotoko. By hanging onto that host, he can manipulate the body and boost the host's various abilities. Like for example, carrying me and smashing through the window... That's something a normal human can't do without breaking a sweat... So it was its doing, huh...?"_ Aichi thought

He saw Kimiya/Nouotoko picking up a glass shard.

" Now then, let's get down to business, shall we? I want you to switch positions with this body. Which means, you'll become my host." Kimiya/Nouotoko said

" Huh?!"

" It's a simple process. You'll just have to utter this current host's name in his ear and then utter your own name, that's where the transfer will be complete. This host's full name is Kimiya Hachioji." Kimiya/Nouotoko said, holding the shard up to his neck

" Alright."

" Hey, Ai-!" Naoki shouted but was shut by Gen

" Like I said, be quiet! I'm sure he knows what he's doing!" Gen whispered

Naoki blinked as he nodded. Gen released him as they watched Aichi walking over to Kimiya/Nouotoko. He leaned slowly into his ear after that.

" Kimiya Hachioji..." Aichi muttered

It was silence as Naoki got even more nervous.

" Might I ask one more question? Why me in particular?" Aichi ask

" That's easy. Through my calculations when I see you as a Kekkaishi, I have the feeling that you're the weakest of them all. But don't worry, I'll boost all your powers after I possess you, I can assure that." Kimiya/Nouotoko replied

After getting his answer, Aichi leaned in closer to his ear.

" Don't underestimate me." Aichi whispered, getting off, " Ketsu!"

A small blue Kekkai appeared and extended to hit Kimiya/Nouotoko by the left side of his head.

" I'm sure that's not all you came here for. If you would be nice enough to tell me, maybe I'll spare your life." Aichi said

" Why you!" Kimiya/Nouotoko said, grabbing a nearby baseball bat

He swung it down on Aichi as Aichi dodged the attack and kicked the bat away, even though the illusion made the bat look like a long broken pipe. Kimiya/Nouotoko looked up as Aichi moved his hand in front.

" Ketsu!"

Another Kekkai appeared and hit Kimiya/Nouotoko on his face as he was thrown back.

" Wait, wait, wait! You don't recognize this face?! This guy is famous, isn't he?!" Kimiya ask

" No, he's a total stranger to me. Besides, I'm not interested." Aichi said

Kimiya/Nouotoko stoned as consecutive attacks were thrown at him.

" That's why-!"

" Ketsu!"

" Listen to me-!"

" Ketsu!"

" Please stop it!"

" Ketsu!"

 _" He's merciless..."_ Gen thought

" Stop, stop! I'll tell you everything! Just stop hitting the head already!" Kimiya/Nouotoko said

Aichi stopped as Kimiya/Nouotoko sat down on the floor.

" They call themselves the avatars of Void or something... I think they're called 'Link Joker' or something... They said that once they've gotten a hold of a perfect vessel, they'll invade Earth and take over it, leaving nothingness to take its place once the invasion is complete. There was one more planet they mentioned but I don't really remember it." Kimiya/Nouokoto said

" Continue." Aichi said

" Will you let me off if I say all this?" Kimiya/Nouotoko ask

" It all depends on what you say and whether I deem it useful." Aichi replied

" Anyway, they told us that before they arrive, capture both Kekkaishi that lives in this area and we can have this land all we want. Their top priority was the two Kekkaishi that fights for this land. It's like having a bounty on your heads, you know? But they said something about even more wanting one of them, who has a special Houin Mark. If I'm not wrong, they wanted to use him to complete the invasion, but they didn't get to the details of that and that's about it. Now if you don't mind, I'll take my leave!" Kimiya/Nouotoko said, throwing the Sensei's table towards Aichi

" Ketsu!"

The table was bounced back to Kimiya/Nouotoko as it hit him and Kimiya was knocked out cold while Nouotoko was now inside Aichi's Kekkai.

" Just now, you said that I was the weakest one of them all, maybe that's true in

* * *

one way but... I'm also the least compassionate person when it comes to Ayakashi like you." Aichi said

" Wait, stop it!" Nouotoko said

" Metsu!"

The Kekkai collapsed on Nouotoko and he was eliminated.

 _" I better go now..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi left the classroom as the class somehow managed to continue lessons as per normal... Kimiya had left after he regained his consciousness.

~ After school~

Naoki packed his bag as he met up with Shingo, who was still packing his bag. That was when Naoki saw Aichi's bag and picked it up for him.

" What are you doing?" Gen ask

" Giving Aichi back his bag." Naoki replied

Both left the classroom and headed to the clubroom. When they arrived, they saw Aichi fighting Misaki.

" Hey, Aichi." Naoki called

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" About this morning..." Naoki said

" You want to ask about it, don't you?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" I'm not supposed to involve normal humans according to some traditional rules. But seeing that all of you have already seen it and I already told Misaki-san before... Okay then." Aichi said

They sat down as Aichi explained everything that was said before to Misaki and the others to Naoki and Shingo.

" So that means you and Kai are the targets of that Link Joker?!" Naoki ask

" I'm afraid so. But it's the first time I've heard of such a thing... To think that Void is teaming up with Ayakashi." Aichi said

" You're right. It's weird, even for something like Void. There must be a motive for going through all that trouble." Misaki said

" I know... But what?" Aichi said

It was silence for a few moments.

" Anyway, I have to go inform Kai-kun about all this. So, just don't tell anyone else about this morning's incident. And please make sure the class don't just go around and talk about it until the whole school knows about it." Aichi said

" Okay."

~ At night~

Aichi was already patrolling the school as he waited for Kai to arrive. Soon after, Kai arrived at the school and they sat down on the grass patch.

" I remade the cookies and this time, I tried them and made sure I used sugar. Here." Kai said

" Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

Aichi opened the box and ate the cookie.

" Delicious!" Aichi exclaimed

" I'm glad you like it." Kai said

" Kai-kun, uh... You see, this morning..." Aichi said

Aichi explained everything that happened during the morning to Kai as Kai made sure he listened to every details carefully before nodding.

" I see. That is troublesome. But do you know why we're being targeted?" Kai ask

" I don't know but he said that they especially want the Kekkaishi with the special Houin Mark..." Aichi said

" That means..." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he opened his shirt a little to reveal his Houin Mark. On the four pointed edges of the mark were smaller ones that connected it. His Houin Mark was glowing lightly in rainbow aura. Aichi wore back his shirt and looked up, only to find Kai looking away.

" Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" I-It's nothing... Just don't show it to people carelessly..." Kai said, his face in a deep flush and still looking away from Aichi

" Okay..."

They defeated a few Ayakashi that invaded the school before patrolling some more and heading back to their respective homes.

~ The next morning~

Aichi yawned as he opened the door to his classroom.

" Good morning!" Aichi greeted

He closed the door and walked over to his seat. He stifled another yawn to divert attention that he already noticed that he's having some eyes on him.

 _" Yesterday's Ayakashi... All of them came at once and we didn't even get a break... We only managed to make it back home after fighting... It's as if it's planned... So that we'll get tired? No, even smarter Ayakashi knows that they can't come in the morning... Then why do I have this bad feeling?"_ Aichi thought, holding his head

He sighed inwardly as Gen entered the class at that time. He sat beside Aichi as he took notice Aichi's tired expression.

" Are you alright?" Gen ask

" Yeah... Just tired..." Aichi replied

" Did something happen yesterday?" Gen ask

" Yeah... For some reason, many Ayakashi came in and attacked us, giving us no break... I used up my energy after that... I only got four hours sleep after that... I haven't gotten back all of it yet... I'm a little worried about tonight..." Aichi replied

" Do you think it's related to what happened yesterday?" Gen ask, toning down his voice

" I think so... Maybe they want to make both of us tired so that we can't have enough energy to fight..." Aichi replied

" But Ayakashi can't come in the morning, right?" Gen ask

" Yeah, they can't... That's why now I'm thinking what is this Link Joker's motive... Why the both of us in particular...?" Aichi said

" Nouotoko did mention something about them being the entities of Void, didn't they? Maybe this Void had something to do with it." Gen said

" I know about Void... Because both Kai-kun and I have already encountered it before... Its aura of nothingness is so strong that even I can't comprehend its vast strength... It was a scary encounter but we managed to handle it in the end but... I didn't think it'll make a comeback this soon..." Aichi said

" I guess you better rest for now. You don't sound so good. I'm going to be back on duty tonight, so just leave the Ayakashi to me." Gen said

" Thank you... But it's my job as well, so I have to go too... I'm just worried that if something comes attacking now, I won't have the energy to fight... And I can't leave it to you... If anyone were to see your powers, I'm afraid..." Aichi said

" I know..."

A scream cut off their peaceful conversation as Ayakashi came flying in.

" Bees?! And they're gigantic!" Shingo exclaimed

" Impossible! How...?!" Gen exclaimed

" I'll handle this... Hurry up and get everyone to the back of the class... Please protect them, Gen-kun..." Aichi said

" But with your body like this..." Gen said

" I know... That's why I'll finish them off before anyone gets hurt... Now, hurry..." Aichi said

" R-Right!"

Gen gathered all the students to the back of the classroom as Aichi prepared himself for battle.

 _" I'll have to capture them all at once...! Concentrate... I can do this...!"_ Aichi thought

" Ketsu!"

The Ayakashi were immediately trapped in the Kekkai.

" Metsu!"

The Kekkai all collapsed together and the Ayakashi were destroyed but... Ice suddenly shot out of nowhere and Aichi's legs were hit by it before he could escape. Aichi got up and looked over to his legs to see them trapped to the floor.

" Aichi!"

They looked over to the door to see an Ice Fox Ayakashi.

" Ketsu!"

The Kekkai immediately surrounded the Ayakashi but it suddenly turned unstable. Aichi flinched.

 _" No good... After that multiple Kekkai attack, I've already reached my limit... I can't destroy it like this..."_ Aichi thought

His Kekkai went down after his energy depleted as the Ayakashi shot out more ice towards him.

" Aichi!"

Aichi closed his eyes but when he felt nothing hitting him, he opened his eyes and he was surprised to see Kai in front of him with his Kekkai protecting both of them.

" Kai-kun...?!" Aichi exclaimed weakly

" Are you alright, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Y-Yeah..."

" Then continue resting. I'll handle this one." Kai said

" Alright..."

" Kai?!" Gen exclaimed

Kai turned towards the familiar voice but instead of just being surprised, Kai was annoyed to see his rival.

" Shishio? What are you doing here? And that uniform..." Kai said

" I... transferred here to Miyaji." Gen said

" WHAT?!"

" K-Kai-kun! If you lose your concentration...!" Aichi exclaimed, seeing Kai's Kekkai falling apart

The Ayakashi saw this as a chance and shot out its ice again.

" Not a chance! Ketsu!" Kai declared

His Kekkai once again blocked the attack as the Ayakashi formed a big ice Attack and shot it out. Kai suddenly realized the attack was too strong as he ducked while pushing Aichi's head down with him. As he'd expected, the attack tore a hole through his Kekkai.

" That thing broke through my Kekkai in one attack?!" Kai exclaimed

Kai got back up again and started to form his Kekkai again. This time, he made three layers.

 _" That many layers...? Amazing... You're so amazing... Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

Kai concentrated again as the Ayakashi shot out the same attack. This time, the rotation was slowed a little but it still tore a hole.

 _" One more time!"_ Kai thought

He created the first layer Kekkai when Aichi suddenly held his right hand.

" This is enough... If we combine our powers, then..." Aichi said

Kai nodded and concentrated while trying not to focus on the sweet scent coming from Aichi since they were very close to each other and Aichi was holding his hand. The Ayakashi fired the attack again as the ice was now rotating on the Kekkai while trying to break it as it started to show some signs of the Kekkai starting to penetrate.

 _" Now!"_ Aichi thought

The attack was bounced back at the Ayakashi as it was hit by it and dissipated to nothing. Kai placed down his Kekkai after that.

" We did it..." Kai muttered

He felt Aichi's hand slipping off his as he turned behind to see that Aichi had collapsed.

" Aichi! Hey, wake up!" Kai exclaimed

" Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

Kai started to break the ice trapping Aichi's feet. A few minutes after trying to break the ice with Naoki, Aichi's legs were finally free as Kai carried Aichi and rushed him to the infirmary. Once they were there, Kai looked around but there wasn't any nurse around. Kai clicked his tongue as he placed Aichi down on one of the infirmary bed before going off to fetch some ice water and cloth. He dipped the cloth into the pail of ice water before wringing it dry and putting it on Aichi's head.

 _" He's having a fever... I guess he overworked himself last night... I better bring him back home."_ Kai thought

The door suddenly opened as he saw the nurse walking in.

" Oh, did something happen?" The nurse ask

" He's having a fever. I'll be bringing him back home after I get his bag from his classroom." Kai replied

" Okay then. I'll take care him until then." The nurse said

" Right, thank you." Kai said

He left the infirmary and to the classroom as he opened the door to see the class trying to fix the mess the Ayakashi created.

" I'll help out for a bit." Kai said

He took out a few slips of paper with the Houin Mark on them as he threw them out and formed into tiny little beings. They started to clear the mess as Kai restored a few broken items with his powers.

" Shouldn't you be taking care of Aichi?" Naoki ask

" The nurse is inside, so it's fine." Kai replied

" The nurse? But she usually don't come on this day." Shingo said

" She doesn't?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

Kai took a few moments to take in the new information as his eyes widened.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran towards the infirmary as he slammed the door open to see that Aichi was tied up, a cloth was tied to his mouth and he was also blindfolded. It seems that he'd been struggling while he was being tied because when Kai had arrived, he was already awake. There was an Ayakashi standing beside him.

" What are you doing?! Stay away from him!" Kai shouted

The Ayakashi spotted Kai as Kai tried to catch it with his Kekkai but the Ayakashi avoided it and disappeared. Kai ran towards Aichi after that.

" Aichi!"

Kai removed the ropes and cloths as Aichi hugged him. Kai could only blush while comforting him.

" I-It's okay now..." Kai said

" Thank you... You saved me again..." Aichi muttered

" You saved me many more times than this... I should be the one thanking you." Kai said

" No... I'm really grateful..." Aichi muttered

They stayed that way a few more minutes as Kai looked over to Aichi to see him asleep. He smiled and carried Aichi back home.

 _" Oh, I forgot his bag... Oh well. I'm sure Shishio or Ishida will take care of it."_ Kai thought

The moment he arrived at Aichi's house, he opened the gate and headed towards the door. He knocked on it a few times but nobody answered the door. He then placed Aichi down and searched his pockets. Luckily, his keys were there as he opened the door and brought Aichi into the house. He laid him down on the sofa as Kai looked around and found a note on the table. He took it and read it.

' I'll be heading to a relative's house for about a month to accompany her. Emi will be staying over at Mai-chan's house. So, you'll be alone to take care of the house for awhile. I know you can take care of yourself since you can make your own meals. If you feel lonely, then you can call Toshiki-kun over at any time! Just don't play around too much, you still have your night job after all. Then, I'll see you in a month! -From your mother, Shizuka.'

Kai sweat dropped as he sighed and looked over to Aichi. He walked over to him and touched his forehead and realized that Aichi's temperature wasn't dropping. He got a pail of ice water and cloth as he placed the cloth on Aichi's forehead again after wringing it dry. At the touch of the cloth, Aichi opened his eyes.

" You awake?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun... Where am I...?" Aichi ask

" At your house." Kai replied

" Where's mother and Emi...?" Aichi ask

" Your mother left a note saying that she'll be away at a relative's place for a month. And your sister's staying at her friend's house. So I'm going to accompany you for the month." Kai said

" A-A month...?! W-With Kai-kun...?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Something like that. I'll be getting my stuff over later." Kai said

" But won't it be too troublesome for you...?" Aichi ask

" No and you're sick, so all the more I should take care of you." Kai said

" Alright then... But what about the school...? How are we going to take care of it now...?" Aichi ask

" Don't worry about it. I'm sure Shishio knows what he's doing." Kai replied

" I see... Alright then..." Aichi said

" Would you like to rest in your room? I'll be going to get my stuff and come back here quickly." Kai said

" Sure... I can wait..." Aichi said

Kai nodded and carried Aichi up to his room and tucked him in. He waited for Aichi to fall asleep and placed up a Kekkai around Aichi before heading back to his apartment to get his stuff.

 _" Well... I guess this isn't going to be such a boring month after all..."_ Kai thought

He jumped on the roof of each houses to make his pace quicker.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai entered Aichi's house again as he headed up to Aichi's room to check up on him. He felt the cloth turning warm as he wrung another one dry before replacing the warm one. At the cloth's touch, Aichi woke up.

" Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kai ask

" It's fine... I think it's time to wake up anyway..." Aichi replied

" Well, I guess so. I'll be making your dinner downstairs. Just call me if you need me, and don't get out of bed." Kai said

" I got it..." Aichi said

Kai nodded and walked down to the kitchen. He started to make a meal for both him and Aichi while checking the time.

 _" 6pm... It's already evening..."_ Kai thought

He finished cooking within an hour as he set everything on the table but then suddenly sensed something.

 _" An Ayakashi... And it's huge! I wonder if Shishio will be alright alone..."_ Kai thought

He shook off the thought as he got ready to bring Aichi down to eat. At the same time, Aichi opened his eyes after sensing the Ayakashi.

" Gen-kun..." Aichi muttered

Kai walked up the stairs as he opened the door to Aichi's room but is surprised to see him changing clothes.

" Aichi! What are you doing?! You're suppose to be resting!" Kai exclaimed

" But if I don't go, Gen-kun will be beaten by that Ayakashi..." Aichi said

" Then I'll go! You just stay here and rest!" Kai said

" But..."

" No buts, Aichi!" Kai said, settling Aichi back onto the bed, " Ketsu!"

His Kekkai appeared around Aichi again.

" Don't worry. I'll be back soon." Kai said

Kai ran out of the room to change, leaving Aichi alone in the room.

" Kai-kun..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had quickly finished changing his clothes as he started running towards the school. Along the way, he suddenly heard a voice calling his name.

" Kai?!"

Kai turned to the voice to see Naoki, Shingo, Miwa and Misaki.

 _" Damn it! I forgot the school was along the way to Card Capital! Whatever! I need to help Shishio quickly!"_ Kai thought

" Ketsu!"

A Kekkai appeared in front of him as he jumped from Kekkai to Kekkai.

" Hey, Kai! What's that?" Miwa ask

" I don't know..." Misaki replied

" But that direction is Miyaji, right? Why would he go there?" Miwa ask

" Like I said, I don't know." Misaki replied

" I'll go follow him." Miwa said, running towards the school

" Hey, Miwa!" Misaki shouted

" We better follow too!" Naoki said

The three ran after Miwa as they quickly arrived at the school.

" Shishio! I'm going to help out!" They heard Kai shouting

" I thought you were with Aichi!" They heard Gen exclaiming

" I was! But he can't relax if nobody is here to help you!" Kai shouted

" Inside the school?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Hey, Miwa!" Misaki shouted when she saw Miwa running into the school

They ran into the school as well but wasn't expecting to see what was there.

" This thing's huge and fast!" Kai exclaimed

" Well, only the tail! We have to get rid of it! Before it absorbs any power!" Gen shouted

" Ready?!" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

" Ketsu! Metsu!"

The legs of the orge was destroyed as Gen delivered the finishing blow.

" Tenketsu!"

Kai absorbed the fragments into his staff before he sighed in relief.

" Kai!"

Kai froze when he heard the voice. He turned behind to see Miwa.

" Miwa?!"

" I'm sorry, Kai." Misaki said

" Tokura and the others too?!" Kai exclaimed

" What's going on?! Are you sure you weren't followed here?!" Gen ask

" Shut up! I know what I'm doing! And it was just an accident that I bumped into them!" Kai argued

" So you _were_ followed! Just great!" Gen said

" I said it was an accident!" Kai said

" But you were careless! That's a fact!" Gen argued

" Shut up!"

Suddenly, Kai remembered something.

" Aichi's still at home! I'm going back!" Kai said

" I'll follow you!" Gen said

" Don't follow me!" Kai said

Kai ran past Miwa and the others as he quickly made his way back to Aichi's house. He quickly ran back up and when he saw Aichi, did he heaved a sigh of relief.

" Welcome back, Kai-kun..." Aichi greeted

" I'm back." Kai greeted

" Hey, Kai." They turned to see Gen by the door

" Didn't I tell you not to follow me?" Kai ask

" I wanted to ask Aichi a favour too anyway. Could I stay over for today?" Gen ask

" What for?! You have your own apartment, don't you?!" Kai ask

" Come on! It's just once in awhile!" Gen argued

" Kai-kun, it's okay... Gen-kun, you can sleep over..." Aichi said

" Fine." Kai said

" Hmph!"

" I'll go get your dinner. You must've been waiting for such a long time." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai went down to get some porridge for Aichi when he saw Gen.

" Dinner's in that pot. I'll go upstairs to feed Aichi." Kai said

Without saying anything more, he went upstairs. He checked on Aichi's temperature again before helping him sit up.

" Your temperature is feeling normal again. Don't exhaust yourself again. If you want to go to school tomorrow, then fine. Just don't do your night job tomorrow." Kai said

" But..." Aichi said

" Aichi, you're lying in bed right now because you overused your energy. So you better listen to me for once." Kai said

" Yes..."

" Here's your dinner." Kai said

He started to feed Aichi. After a few minutes, Aichi had finished eating and after making sure Aichi drank down his medicine, Kai went downstairs to eat his dinner and clean everything up.

" There's an extra room upstairs. You can sleep there for today." Kai said

" What about his family?" Gen ask

" His mother is with a relative for a month and his little sister is living with her friend for now. Anything else?" Kai ask

" No. I'll head up to sleep then." Gen said

" Hey, wait. Get a shower. You stink with sweat." Kai said

" Oh, sorry." Gen said

Kai lent him some extra clothes that he'd bought with him as started to head up to sleep.

" Turn off the lights when you're done..." Kai yawned

" Hey, where are you gonna sleep?" Gen ask

" I'll get an extra mattress, blanket and pillow to sleep at Aichi's room. He still needs someone to take care of him. Well, if that's all... Goodnight." Kai replied

He headed up to Aichi's room and got ready the mattress, blanket and pillow. He checked on Aichi again, making sure he was peacefully sleeping. He set up a Kekkai around both of them before heading off to sleep.

~ An hour later~

Aichi woke up as he got up.

" I need to go to the bathroom..." Aichi muttered

Unknowingly, he stepped out of the Kekkai without even making an effort to rip a hole on it as he made his way to the bathroom. After he came out, he laid back down on the bed.

" Warm..." Aichi muttered before falling asleep again

~ In the morning~

Kai woke up when he felt sunlight hitting his face. He opened his eyes after that.

 _" I forgot to draw the curtains yesterday..."_ Kai thought

He looked over to the bed to find Aichi missing. His eyes widened but then just as he was about to get up, he felt something tugging his arm as he looked down and saw Aichi sleeping beside him.

 _" W-What's this?!"_ Kai thought, a red blush on his face

Aichi had his arms wrapped around Kai's and he was still holding onto it, most probably for some warmth. Aichi then slowly opened his eyes after awhile as he glanced up to see Kai. It took some time but he shot up as well.

" K-Kai-kun?! I-I'm sorry! I-I must've laid down on your bed by accident after I went to the bathroom yesterday!" Aichi exclaimed

But he forgot that he was holding onto Kai's arm as Kai was accidentally pulled along and both fell down. Kai then opened his eyes after the impact as he blushed again. The collision had caused his and Aichi's lips to connect as they quickly released the kiss but was still in an awkward position when Gen suddenly opened the door.

" Hey, I heard a loud noise and-!" Gen paused at the scene in front of him

Aichi's face slowly turned redder and redder as the seconds passed.

" G-G-G-GET OUT!" He screamed

Both boys were chased out of his room as they went to do what they were supposed to do as time passed. The three had then sat down on a dining table, eating their breakfast with an awkward silence filling the air. After washing their dishes, they then headed to school together.

" Well, since you've already arrived at your school... I'll be going off then..." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai headed to Hitsue while the other two headed into their class. After classes started, the two were relieved that nothing much like yesterday was happening. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

" Gen? Are you inside? You can't hide from me. I found your class thanks to those Council students." A voice called

" Huh? Gen-kun, is that your-!" Aichi paused when he saw Gen's reaction

Another knock on the door.

" Gen? Are you inside?" The voice called

Gen was scrambling around on the ground as Aichi watched on.

" T-There's no one in!" Gen shouted

" I see."

And the door was kicked opened.

" W-What?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Like I thought... You're here after all, Gen." The woman who entered said

" W-Who is that?" Aichi ask

" Oh! You must be Aichi-kun! I'm Atora Hanashima. Gen's trainer." Atora greeted

" T-Trainer?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Oh and here's your rude friend." Atora said, throwing something onto the floor

" K-Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed, running over to the battered up Kai

" She's a demoness..." Kai muttered

" Seems like you're alright..." Aichi said

" You see. I'm here today because I want to test your teamwork today." Atora said

" N-Now?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Well, you're busy at night so I can't really ask you guys to do that, so I'll be holding it right here, right now." Atora said

" That's too sudden..." Aichi said

" Oh and if you guys fail, then Gen will come back with me." Atora said

" Huh?!"

" Here." Atora said, throwing a bundle towards Aichi

Aichi caught the bundle and looked inside it.

" This is..." Aichi muttered

" It's more comfortable wearing those for battle, right? Those uniforms would be too tight to fight. Hurry up and change. I'll be waiting here." Atora said

" Uh..."

" Right now." Atora ordered

" Y-Yes..."

Aichi dragged Kai along to change but didn't notice one of his clothing dropping out from the bundle. After awhile, he came back after he finished wearing his clothes.

" Has anyone seen my sleeves?" Aichi ask

" Are those the ones?" Shingo ask, pointing to the blue fabric on the floor

" Oh, there they are! Thank you!" Aichi said

He picked up the sleeves but that was when Naoki spotted large scars on his arm.

" Aichi... Your arm..." Naoki exclaimed

" Oh, this? It's nothing. It's just an old wound." Aichi said

" Aichi. Hurry up and wear them. We're heading to the field." Kai said

" Okay."

However, upon the full view of the scars, Kai couldn't help but let guilt fill his chest again. Aichi wore his sleeves and then looked over to Kai in confusion.

" Kai-kun?"

" It's nothing. Let's go." Kai said

" Okay."

They headed down to the field as Aichi felt a little uncomfortable.

" Hey... We're in full view, aren't we?" Aichi ask

" Don't worry about it. I'll make sure not to harm the students." Atora assured

" No... Not that..." Aichi said

Suddenly, a shadow jumped past them and pounced on Gen.

" G-Gen-kun!"

" This is one of the Ayakashi I train, Raizo. He and Gen are best friends ever since Gen came in. However..." Atora said

While Raizo body slammed Gen over and over again, he accidentally sent out shocks of lightning on Gen.

 _" Best friends...?"_ Aichi thought, sweat dropping

" That guy tends to send out shocks of lightning by accident. I still have to teach him not to." Atora said

" How long have you been here already?" Kai ask

" I came yesterday and stayed over at Gen's place. But this guy didn't tell me where he'd gone last night at all." Atora replied

" So... That's your reason..." Kai muttered

" And now the rules for the test. I have some of my Ayakashi helping me as well, so be careful. We all have this scarf of us, so don't mistake them for wild ones. If you can catch me without harming me within three hours, then Gen can stay. If not, he's coming back with me. Got it?" Atora ask

" Yes."

" And then... I'll start the timer!" Atora said

She started the timer she had in her pocket before jumping onto Raizo and both jumped off.

" And she went just like that..." Kai muttered

" Are you alright, Gen-kun?" Aichi ask

" Yeah... I'm used to it..." Gen replied

" Well, let's try to catch her." Kai said

" Yeah!"l

Suddenly, blue thunderclouds were above the school as Gen quickly pushed the two down before they could get hit by one thunderbolt.

" He's started already... These are Raizo's clones we're seeing right now." Gen said

" That bear's clones?" Kai ask, getting up

" Yeah. This'll be troublesome..." Gen said

" Let's get a plan started. So right now, we better take shelter in the school." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Suddenly, they spotted a few students coming out to find out what's going on.

" Don't come out!" Aichi shouted

Another thunderbolt was sent out as Aichi quickly rushed to the students' side.

" Ketsu!"

His Kekkai blocked the thunderbolt as Aichi released his Kekkai after it ended.

" Get back inside. It's dangerous out here." Aichi said

" Aichi! Are you alright?!" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" Hurry up and go inside!" Gen said

" Y-Yes!"

They led the students back into the school as they went for the higher floors. Coincidentally, they entered Misaki's class.

" Aichi!"

" I'm sorry. Let us use here for a bit." Aichi said

They walked over to the window as they looked around outside.

" Do you see Raizo?" Gen ask

" Wait a minute... Over there!" Aichi said

Raizo was on top of the roof, commanding the thunderclouds.

" This is bad... He has more aerial view than us. We're bound to get spotted..." Kai said

" Does Raizo have any weaknesses?" Aichi ask

" It's easy. He's a simple minded guy. All you have to do is get him angry and he'll just charge at you like a bull. That's our chance. After we defeat him, the clouds will then disappear." Gen said

" We'll have to get away from those clouds though..." Kai said

" I'll be the bait. Both of you will go up the roof and knock him out." Aichi said

" That's dangerous!" Kai said

" We have no choice. So, hurry up and get to the roof." Aichi said

" Aichi!"

Before they could say anymore, Aichi went outside and was on his Kekkai. Raizo spotted him and immediately fired his lightning. Aichi defended with his Kekkai.

 _" I don't think I can hold for long... But this is just enough time for Kai-kun and Gen-kun to defeat him..."_ Aichi thought

At that time, Kai and Gen had quickly arrived to where Raizo was as Kai got ready. Gen managed to get Raizo angry and he was now charging at them as Kai formed a Kekkai. Raizo knocked onto the Kekkai straight on and fainted.

" We did it." Gen said

" Yeah. What about Aichi?!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi was panting after holding on for too long.

 _" Kai-kun was right... My energy is really not completely back yet... At this rate, I won't be able to hold on much longer... We have to catch Atora-san quickly before I run out of it..."_ Aichi thought

He managed to land safely as he saw Kai and Gen approaching him.

" Are you alright, Aichi?!" Kai ask

" Yes..."

Aichi was about to walk over to them when something suddenly grabbed his ankle and caused him to trip.

" Aichi!"

" Ow..."

Aichi got up and turned behind to see a mole snickering before going back down in its hole.

" A mole...?" Aichi said

" That was Sensuke. He's a mole Ayakashi and quite mischievous. He probably just pulled a prank on you just now." Gen said

Kai hurriedly helped Aichi to stand up.

" A prank?" Kai ask

" Like I said, he's mischievous." Gen replied

" I-I'm fine..." Aichi said

" Anyway, how are we going to find Atora?" Kai ask

" We don't have to anymore. Look up." Gen replied

They looked up to see Atora flying with wings on her back.

" Is that even allowed?" Kai ask

" That's another Ayakashi she trains. Majirou. He can extend his wings so that Atora can fly in the air. Plus, his sensors are really good. So we can't form a sneak attack." Gen said

" I think we can do this. Kai-kun and I will give you support. Gen-kun, you will catch her with your speed." Aichi said

" Uh... That..." Gen muttered

" What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" If you have something to say, then spill it. We're comrades and friends, aren't we?" Kai ask

" Well, I... I can't defy her commands..." Gen admitted

" Commands?" Aichi ask

" She trained me so hard that it makes it difficult for me to defy her..." Gen said

" I guess..." Kai said, being able to imagine it

Kai sighed and took out a pack of tissues.

" Plug your ears with this. All you have to do is not listen to her voice, right?" Kai ask

" O-Okay... But if I can't hear, then how will I know what to do?" Gen ask

" Just believe us. You can do it." Aichi said

" Y-Yeah..."

Gen plugged his ears with the tissues as they nodded. Aichi went back to his classroom to get ready while Kai went to the other side of the school. Once Aichi saw that Gen was ready, he concentrated.

" Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!"

He continued to make his Kekkai as Gen continued to jump on them to increase his speed.

" Don't worry, Majirou. I can stop him in an instant." Atora said

Majirou stopped as Atora faced Gen.

" Gen! Slow down your speed!" Atora ordered

But Gen didn't listen.

" Huh? He... He plugged his ears?" Atora muttered

" Alright. It's working." Kai said

 _" Good work, Aichi. But... You should watch your back."_ Atora thought

Sensuke started to approach Aichi again.

" Aichi, behind you!" Naoki shouted

Aichi turned behind but was too late as Sensuke blocked his eyes. Kai heard Aichi's scream as he got worried but he had to continue to help Gen. Meanwhile, Naoki was helping Aichi to get Sensuke off Aichi's eyes. Finally, Naoki got Sensuke off as Aichi turned back to the battle. Gen had gone off balance after Kai lost concentration as Aichi got ready.

" Ketsu!"

The Kekkai was getting flexibility as Gen managed to bounce off of it. Kai then concentrated again after he knew that Aichi was alright. A few minutes later, Gen succeeded in catching Atora as Kai rushed over to check on Aichi. But when he opened the door, Aichi was already lying on the ground with Naoki trying to wake him up.

" Aichi!"

" Kai! He suddenly fainted!" Naoki said

" Again?!" Kai exclaimed

Kai rushed Aichi to the infirmary as he placed a wet cloth on his forehead.

" How is he?" Gen ask, entering with Atora

" His fever came back. I guess he used up most of his energy again." Kai said

" You could've just told me that he just recovered, then I would've changed the date to some other day so that he can fully recover." Atora said

" You didn't listen at all." Gen said

" So what about the test?" Kai ask

" You've all passed." Atora announced

" Alright!"

" Still..." Atora said, looking over to the sleeping Aichi, " He really lost all his memories of that day? If that's so, then no wonder he doesn't remember me." She said

" We think that might be the case... With all that he did that day, he woke up with no memories of it the next morning... Maybe he just locked it up in his mind or maybe... It's really gone." Kai said

" I see. Maybe it's better for it to stay that way. That day brought nothing but sadness. I don't want him to remember it either." Atora said

" Yeah..."

They heard a sound of groaning as they saw Aichi waking up.

" Aichi, are you alright?" Kai ask

" Yes... I'm just tired..." Aichi replied

" I'll bring him home for now. He needs rest." Kai said

" Then, Majirou can fly you guys home. Don't worry, he can handle the weight. Majirou, fly them back." Atora said

" Yes."

" Thank you." Kai said

Majirou hung onto Kai's back as Kai carried Aichi and Majirou spread his wings and flew to Aichi's house. When they arrived at Aichi's house, Kai landed safely.

" Thank you, Majirou. You can go back now." Kai said

" Yeah."

Majirou flew back to Atora as Kai carried Aichi into the house and settled him onto this bed.

" I'm fine now..." Aichi said

" No, you're not. You're burning up. Rest for now. Don't exhaust yourself." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai got a pail of water and cloth before placing it on Aichi's forehead.

" Thank you..."

" It's fine. Besides, your stamina was weaker in the first place. Don't push yourself too much." Kai said

" I'll keep that in mind..." Aichi said

" You better. Never mind. I'll handle everything tonight with Shishio, you should get some rest." Kai said

" Yes..."

They heard the front door opening.

" I'm back." It was Gen

Gen entered the room as they saw the big box he was holding.

" Atora gave it to me. He said that it was for the three of us, for a job well done." Gen explained

" I see..."

Gen placed the box down in between the three of them as he opened it and inside was...

~ The next day~

Aichi was healthy again as they entered their class.

" Good morning!"

" Morning."

Naoki looked up as he had the same reaction as the rest of his classmates, shock. Something was hanging on Aichi's back while another thing was sitting on Gen's head. Aichi placed his bag down as he reached his hand behind. The creature climbed down his back and onto his hand as he sat down and placed it on his lap. Gen, on the other hand...

" Would you get off already?" Gen ask

His creature, a tiny baby wolf like demon, yawned and jumped down to land on his lap. Gen just sighed.

" Come on. He likes you." Aichi said

" Yeah, yeah... Jeez... Atora just had to do this..." Gen said

" I think they're quite cute." Aichi said, patting his creature

Aichi's creature was a tiny baby bear like demon, a pretty sleepy one at that.

" What's that...?" Naoki approached and asked

" Atora left them for us for a job well done." Gen replied

" Heh... Then Kai has one too?!" Naoki ask

" Yeah."

Meanwhile at Hitsue... Kai was napping on his table as usual but with a difference. Miwa stared at the baby dragon like demon creature beside him.

" Hey there..." Miwa greeted

The dragon blew out flames on him as Miwa fell over. Kai peeked over at what happened with one eye as he patted his creature. Back at Miyaji...

" I see..."

" She said that these guys were just born, so she wants us to raise them." Gen explained

" Interesting..." Naoki said

He bent down to look at Aichi's creature as it yawned.

" That yawn feels so contagious..." Naoki said and really yawned

" Aichi fell asleep after it happened, that's why he's active now..." Gen said but when he looked over to Naoki, he saw that he'd already fallen asleep, " Well... Now we know your creature's special strength... Making people sleep." He said

Aichi awkwardly laughed while sweat dropping. And so, they managed to wake Naoki up before class had begun... However, something more evil lurks within the darkness and were watching them...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was lunch break as Aichi and the others headed up to the roof. They all took out their lunch boxes and started eating.

" Ishida told me everything, Aichi. Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?!" Kourin ask

" It's a dangerous secret for anyone to know. Besides, the events that happened the last few days made it even worse." Aichi said

" You could've at least told us." Kourin said

" No. I was planning to hold onto this secret till the end so that everyone won't get hurt." Aichi said

" There's no stopping you, huh..." Kourin sighed

Naoki looked at both Aichi and Gen's lunch boxes after that.

" That looks like a delicious lunch. Did your mother make it?" Naoki ask

" No. Mother went to stay over at a relative's house and Emi went to stay in Mai-chan's house." Aichi said

" Then who made your lunch? Is it Kai? I remember he rushed back to your house before." Naoki said

" Well, it's true that both Gen-kun and Kai-kun are staying over at my place. But Kai-kun was busy making breakfast, so I made some lunch for us." Aichi said

" I see... HUH?!"

" What? Is it that surprising?" Aichi ask

" Because at the training camp for Regionals, you weren't even able to peel a potato properly." Misaki said

" Oh, that. I always had problems with potatoes. I always bound to cut myself whenever I handle it." Aichi said

" I-I see..."

There was suddenly a sound as Aichi turned behind to see his creature climbing up onto his shoulder.

" Are you hungry?" Aichi ask

He brought his creature down onto the floor as he took out a few grains of rice and fed it.

" Hey. Wake up. It's lunchtime." Gen said

The creature on Gen's head also woke up as Gen fed it a piece of meat. Naoki wanted to touch Aichi's creature but hesitated as Aichi nodded to assure him. Naoki then petted the creature as it smiled.

" You better don't pamper it too much or it'll never want to battle." Gen said

" Come on. They're still young and you're already talking about them fighting?" Aichi ask

Suddenly, they heard low growls as they turned to see Aichi's creature growling at a direction. Gen's creature also jumped down from his head and did the same thing.

" What's wrong?" Aichi ask, picking his creature up

" Hey, you too?" Gen ask

The two suddenly sensed an evil presence and looked at the same direction.

" This vast power..." Aichi exclaimed

" What is it?" Gen ask

" Void... Is that you, Void?!" Aichi ask

" What?!" Misaki exclaimed

" Void?" Naoki ask

" How is this possible?!" Kourin exclaimed

They were now facing a purple haired man with a dark aura trailing behind him.

" Hey. I'm glad you remember me." Void said

" What are you doing here?!" Kourin ask

" Same as the other pathetic Ayakashi. To capture the Kekkaishi." Void replied

" Not on my watch." Gen said

His hand transformed into a claw as Naoki and the others got a shock. Gen then charged at Void.

" Don't do it!" Aichi shouted

Gen tried to slash Void but it only passed black mist.

" It seems that you didn't know. I'm made of nothingness." Void said

Gen was hit away by black mist.

" Gen-kun!"

" Now it's your turn." Void said

" Watch out!" Naoki shouted

Void sent out a black mist as it grabbed Aichi. He was pulled beside Void as he struggled.

" Aichi!"

" Let him go!" Naoki shouted

" Everyone, run! Don't bother about me and run! This person is only after me! Leave me and go!" Aichi shouted

" No! I'm not leaving you alone! Now that I know that you're the one who saved me those few years ago, I'm going to repay that debt!" Naoki shouted

" Huh?!"

" I saved you... A few years ago...?" Aichi ask.

" No matter what you say. You're powerless. That's the reality." Void said

" Just try me!" Naoki said

" Naoki-kun..."

His Houin Mark suddenly glowed as a bigger version of the mark appeared below him as a sword appeared in front of Naoki. Naoki grabbed the sword and looked at it.

" What...?"

" Tch." Void clicked his tongue

He closed his fist as the black mist started to squeeze Aichi and he snapped out of it. The mark below disappeared as he screamed from the pain.

" Aichi!"

Gen charged at Void again as he tried to slash him again but it was the same results. Finally, Aichi fainted from the pain as the mist loosened.

" Let him go!" Naoki shouted

He used the sword to slash Void as Void dodged it after sensing something different about the sword.

" I'm out of here." Void said

" No!"

" Ketsu! Metsu!"

A Kekkai broke the black mist restraining Aichi as a figure caught him. It was Kai!

" Kai!"

" You're not getting Aichi!" Kai said

" My, my. I didn't expect you to come along. I wanted to get hold of you on a separate occasion. Well, I guess I'll be taking my leave now." Void said

Void disappeared as Kai sighed in relief and placed Aichi down.

" Is he alright?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. He's going to be just fine." Kai replied

" What a relief." Naoki sighed

Aichi opened his eyes as Kai helped him to sit up.

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

Aichi's creature climbed onto his leg while making a worried sound.

" I'm okay... I'm sorry to have worried you too..." Aichi said while patting it

" Was that who I think it was?" Kai ask

" Yeah... It was Void..." Aichi replied

" Why is he here?" Kai ask

" Of course, for my powers... I thought this might happen sooner or later anyway..." Aichi replied

" I see... Anyway, we should be careful from now on." Kai said

" Yeah..."

A few hours passed and Aichi and Gen entered Aichi's house to see Kai already have dinner prepared.

" Welcome home." Kai greeted

" We're back."

" Go and take your showers. Dinner is almost ready." Kai said

" Okay."

Aichi and Gen went to have their showers as there was a knock on the door.

" Coming."

Kai opened the door as he suddenly sensed a dark presence. Black mist attacked him and all he saw was darkness... Aichi and Gen rushed out of their showers when they sensed the same thing. They saw Kai standing by the door.

" Kai-kun? Is something the matter?" Aichi ask

" Oh, no. Someone was here just now to sell some products. I rejected them and closed the door." Kai replied

" I see..."

" Dinner's ready. Come and eat." Kai said

" Yeah..."

They sat down for dinner as Aichi can't help but to keep staring at Kai on suspicion.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" No... Nothing..." Aichi replied

They quickly finished their dinner as Aichi headed up to his room after feeling unwell all of a sudden. Gen was watching some television with Kai.

" Your last dish tasted a little weird. But it feels like I'm just imagining it or something." Gen said

" Really? I guess I'll have to improve on my dish then. I'll go check on Aichi since he said that he was unwell." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai went up the stairs as he knocked the door and entered Aichi's room. Aichi was lying on his bed while holding his head.

" Kai-kun..."

" How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" I'm fine now... I just needed to rest..." Aichi replied

" I see..."

Kai locked the door behind him as he sat beside Aichi. He brushed a few strands of hair away from Aichi's face as he smirked.

" Well, you're looking quite vulnerable there." Kai said, but his voice had changed

" Kai-kun...?"

" Oh? You still haven't realized it yet?" 'Kai' ask, his eyes turning red

Aichi's eyes widened as he shot up from his bed.

" Who are you?!" Aichi ask before falling back onto the bed

" With this much darkness around you, you'll become vulnerable and weak." 'Kai' said

" Kai-kun... What did you do to Kai-kun?!" Aichi ask

" Oh, that guy? There should still be a little speck of his soul inside me somewhere, but it's no use. He's sleeping inside the everlasting darkness where no sound or light can reach him." 'Kai' said

" Void... Let Kai-kun go!" Aichi said

" I'm making this a perfect scenario for both of us. With Toshiki Kai as my vessel, you'll still be able to stay with your lover and as for me, I'm going to have you rule alongside me as my wife and Queen." Void said

" No! I'll never!" Aichi shouted

" Now, now. You know you can't resist me in your state." Void said

" Kai-kun! Wake up! Open your eyes! It's me!" Aichi shouted

" Like I said, he can't see anymore light or hear you. He's sleeping in the darkness." Void said

" Kai-kun! Wake up!" Aichi shouted

" It's no use." Void said

A black ring covered Aichi's mouth as chains restrained his wrists and ankles. Void chuckled as he grabbed Aichi's chin and moved closer to him.

" Well, what do you know? You're actually showing me your beautiful figure." Void said

Aichi struggled as Void licked the tears falling out from Aichi's eyes.

" Beautiful... Now I can have you all to myself..." Void said

Aichi shook his head and continued to struggle as Void slipped his hands into his clothes. Aichi screamed as he continued to cry and struggle.

" Don't think about calling your pets and your friend downstairs. He should probably be busy with the Ayakashi that never existed and is now heading to your school. And with that, let's go. We have much to prepare for our angagement." Void said

Aichi weakly shook his head after his struggles as more tears spilled out of his eyes.

" Sleep. It'll be over before you know it." Void said

Black mist appeared on his hand as he waved it over Aichi before he was drawn into a deep sleep.

 _" Void! Let Aichi go!"_ A voice shouted in his head

" Oh? So you were watching?" Void ask

 _" Let him go, Void! How dare you touch him!"_ The voice shouted

" Come on now, Toshiki Kai. This is your body. I'm sure you're feeling the pleasure of being able to feel the sensations of your lover's body. You should be loving this image. The image of your helpless and vulnerable lover, isn't this such a beautiful sight to behold? I'm sure he'll be even more beautiful in that crown and outfit I made for him." Void said

 _" Don't you dare! Aichi's not your doll!"_ Kai shouted

" And you haven't even confessed yet. What a disappointment. I guess I'll be keeping him all to myself then. He's still single after all." Void said

 _" No!"_

" Be glad. You can still feel the different sensations as I touch your lover's body and mess around with him. All you can do is watch while we have our fun." Void said

 _" No! Let him go!"_ Kai shouted

" Let's go now." Void said

They disappeared in black mist as they appeared in a room.

" Now then..." Void said

He clicked his fingers as the chains and black ring were released while an astral form of Kai, restrained by chains, appeared behind him.

" What do you think you're doing?!" Kai ask

" Awaken, Aichi." Void said

Aichi opened his eyes as he gasped and shot up to look around. He then spotted Kai.

" Kai-kun!"

" Aichi, you have to run!" Kai shouted

Aichi stood up as he was suddenly stopped by a barrier. He saw a square marking surrounding the bed he was on.

" I-I can't get out! Kai-kun, help!" Aichi screamed

" No!"

" Now then, Aichi... Let's have a little fun, shall we?" Void ask

" No! You're just Void in Kai-kun's body! Give Kai-kun back!" Aichi shouted

" Oh? Don't worry. The real Toshiki Kai over there can have fun with us too. He's going to feel whatever I feel and I confirm that all of us will have lots of fun, okay?" Void ask

Aichi felt his hand on his thigh as he slapped it away.

" You're powerless in this barrier. There's no chance you can resist me." Void said

Black mist appeared in his hand again as Aichi suddenly felt numb.

" Why?! I-I can't move!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi!" Kai shouted

Aichi tried to move again as Void moved his hand and reached into his pants as Aichi moaned while his face turned beet red. Void then pinned him down as he kissed him deeply while swirling his tongue around his mouth. Kai could feel the same thing as he tried to resist the sensations tingling in his body.

" S-Stop it..." Kai said

Void then removed Aichi's shirt while continuing the action in his pants.

" Well? Do you like it?" Void ask

However, it was too much for Aichi as he continued to moan.

" Now then, get ready. I'm going to do it." Void said

He took off his and Aichi's pants as the two panicked.

" No! No!"

" Stop it!"

" You two are going to be an important part to this plan, but first, let's prepare my queen for the ceremony. This is just a practice. After our wedding, you're going to bear our child and as my queen, we'll rule the world together." Void said

" W-What child?! I'm a boy! I can't bear children! Even if I could, I'd never bear yours!" Aichi said

" You forgot. I can do anything. I can even make a new organ out of nothingness. And besides, I'm still using Toshiki Kai's body as my vessel, so our child will still bear his genes. It's a win-win situation." Void said

" No! Stop it!" Aichi screamed

" Don't! No more! Stop tormenting Aichi, Void!" Kai shouted

" Well you can't stop me." Void said

Both of their eyes widened as screams were heard after that. After a few more hours, Void was wearing his clothes while Aichi and Kai were still panting in exhaustion. Tears were spilling out of Aichi's eyes as he flinched when Void kissed his cheek. His body was covered by the blanket.

" Sleep, my dear. Our wedding draws near and you need your much needed rest. I'll let you two talk by yourselves while I prepare everything with my agent." Void said before leaving the room

Kai stopped panting as he looked over to Aichi.

" Are you okay, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Yes..." Aichi replied, his voice hoarse

" Do you want to rest? You're too exhausted." Kai said

" No... I want to talk to Kai-kun more... I'm scared that after I wake up, you'd already be inside your body again... I'm scared to be unable to see you again..." Aichi said

" I'm here, Aichi. Don't be scared. I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier either... I love you, Aichi. You were my childhood friend and you saved me by putting yourself in harm's way... And now, I'm putting you in harm's way again..." Kai said

" I'm just happy to be able to hear that... I too have the same feelings for you... I just wish to be with you until the very end... Not to be with Void inside your body..." Aichi said

" Aichi... I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you at all..." Kai said

" Kai-kun has done so much for me already... I don't mind whether you did your job properly or not... I'm just glad you're with me right now..." Aichi said

" Sleep, Aichi. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up." Kai said

Aichi nodded as his eyes slowly drooped close and he fell into a deep sleep. Kai sighed in relief as he also fell asleep after confirming that Aichi was asleep. Void then entered after that as he smirked.

" What a sad talk. Now then, I'll get these two ready." Void said

A few hours later, Aichi woke up to see Kai lying on the bed next to him as he tried to touch him, only to be thrown back by a shock of electricity from the barrier. He then looked around the unfamiliar room that was different from the first room.

" Kai-kun..."

Kai responded to his voice as he opened his eyes to see Aichi.

" Aichi..."

" Why are we here? Where are we?" Kai ask

" I don't know... We're separated by a barrier. Kai-kun, I want to hold your hand so badly." Aichi said

" Me too, Aichi..." Kai said

Their eyes widened when they saw what they were wearing. Their outfits have been changed to darker ones and Aichi had a black headpiece on his head. He suddenly felt arms surrounding his waist as he turned behind to see Void still in Kai's body.

" Void!"

" How cold. You shouldn't be looking at me with those eyes. We're going to be married soon." Void said

" No! I won't marry you!" Aichi said

" Well, you have no choice." Void said

Aichi moved closer to Kai as Void pulled him into a tight hug. Aichi struggled while Void's grip tightened.

" Let me go!" Aichi exclaimed

" I will never let you go, my beautiful queen." Void said

" Aichi!" Kai shouted

" Kai-kun!"

" Jealous, Toshiki Kai? Too bad. He's going to be mine forever now." Void said

" Let him go, Void!" Kai shouted

" Now then, guess. When did I suddenly fall in love with you, my queen?" Void ask

" I don't get what you're saying!" Aichi said

" It's when we were in the space in between Cray and Earth." Void said

The two gasped.

" Your strength, your power, your strong will and your beautiful figure." Void said, sliding his hand against Aichi's thigh

" Don't touch me!" Aichi screamed

" Aichi!" Kai shouted

" Even as I fled from Cray, I began to think of you while devising this plan. Create a clan of my own and make you become all mine." Void said

" Then why Kai-kun too?!" Aichi ask

" I decided to make him my vessel since you like him so much. But like I said, I wanted to do it on a separate occasion but I was interfered when I tried to capture you. So I decided to do it yesterday at your home. Now I not only have Toshiki Kai's powers, I also have you for myself." Void said

Once again, Void started to undo Aichi's pants as he screamed.

" Stop it!" Kai exclaimed

He knocked onto the barrier and fell back as Aichi also reached out for Kai.

" Kai-kun!"

" Aichi!"

Void smirked as he redid Aichi's pants before getting up.

" Like I said, I'm saving it for our wedding. It's tonight and with our special guest, Toshiki Kai, observing it." Void said

" No..." Aichi muttered

Void took out a black ring and showed it to Aichi.

" Like it? It's our wedding ring. I'll wear it on you soon and you'll be mine forever." Void said

Aichi's eyes started to fill up with tears as Void exited the room. Tears then started to spill out of Aichi's eyes as Kai could only watch as he cried in silence.

" Aichi..."

" I don't want it... I don't want to be the queen... I don't want to be married to Void..." Aichi muttered

Kai wanted to touch Aichi but realized that he couldn't. Void came back with two trays as he placed one on Kai's bed while he headed over to Aichi. Aichi just looked at the tray before covering himself up with the blanket. Kai stopped eating as he turned to Aichi.

" Aichi?"

" My, my. You're misbehaving again." Void said

" Don't touch him! I'll feed him." Kai said

" Hm?"

" I'll feed him. We can't escape anyway." Kai said

" Fine then."

Void released the barrier separating Kai and Aichi as Kai took the bowl and shook Aichi. Aichi peeked out of the blanket a little as Kai helped him up.

" Here. Eat some." Kai said

Aichi shook his head.

" Come on, Aichi. You have to or you'll starve." Kai said

Aichi shook his head again.

" Then if it's like that, I'll starve with you." Kai said

Aichi's eyes widened. He quickly took the spoon and ate as Kai smiled. He continued to feed Aichi until he finished everything before Kai patted his head until he fell asleep.

" Impressive. You were able to persuade him in three tries." Void said

" I'm not like you, Void. You're possessive over him and that isn't love. You're just being possessive and causing him to suffer." Kai said

" That's my nature. Tell you what, I'll let you stick with him but as a servant. If you do anything intimidate to him, I'll separate the both of you again." Void said

" I won't accept that but I'll stay here until he wakes up, then you can separate us again. It's better than working under you." Kai said

" Fine then."

Kai waited until Aichi woke up again as Aichi opened his eyes.

" You're awake." Kai said

Aichi nodded.

" Void will come back to separate us again. I promise that no matter what, I'll find a way to get my body back and get us out of here. But for now, I know that you'll hate this but listen to Void. Get him to trust you by first marrying him." Kai said

Aichi shook his head in denial.

" You can't escape from that. You can't defy Void because he has total control over you. Until we gain powers that exceeds his, we'll defy him when that time comes. But for now... For my sake, marry him." Kai said

Aichi's bangs covered his eyes as he nodded slightly.

" We'll be together again, I'm sure about that." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai brushed strands of his hair away from his face.

" Don't show that face and one more thing... Don't seal your voice away. Void wouldn't like it at all. In fact, I'm afraid he'll punish you for doing it. So..." Kai said

Aichi stopped him and nodded. Kai nodded as well as the door opened. Many servants entered as they got Aichi ready for the wedding while Kai was now trapped within the barrier again. A screen lowered after Aichi had left as he saw that the wedding was just at the floor above the room he was in.

" Kai!"

His eyes widened as he turned to the screen to see Gen and Atora standing on the rolled out carpet.

" Gen! Atora-san!"

" That Kai you're talking about... Well, how do I put it...? He's not here right now. He was kind enough to let me borrow his body. I'm Void." Void said

" Yeah, I know! I could tell from that scent of yours! Where's Aichi and Kai?!" Gen ask

" Aichi, huh... Soon, he'll be Link Joker's second. Meaning my queen and this is our wedding. I won't allow any wedding crashers to interrupt us. Take them away." Void said

The two were pulled to the side as the wedding started.

" It's no use... Hurry up and run..." Kai muttered

Aichi was now walking towards Void's side while Gen and Atora continued to struggle with the units. The vows were said and the rings were exchanged. Void had said 'yes' to Aichi and now it was Aichi's turn.

" Will you, Aichi Sendou, take Void Toshiki Kai as your husband?"

Aichi pursed his lips, hesitating his words as he finally came to a decision...

" Yes."

" Then I now pronounce you man and woman."

Even as Aichi pulled away a little from the kiss, Void still made his move and kissed him.

" Now then... Get rid of the intruders." Void said

The floor beneath their feet opened up as Gen and Atora fell into it. Aichi wanted to run to them as Void stopped him.

" Don't worry. They're just going to spend their life in our dungeon. Now then, it's time to make the heir to our throne." Void said

Aichi was pulled back into the room by Void as he pushed him onto the bed. Void placed his hand on Aichi's stomach as a black mist leaked out from it while Aichi looked over to Kai. Kai just nodded as he looked away while Void started to strip their clothes off.

" From now and forever more, you're my queen, Aichi." Void said

" Yes... Void-sama." Aichi said, his eyes not looking at him

And the night deepened...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 5! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Three days later, Void had called a doctor to check on Aichi after his symptoms started showing as the doctor gave his report.

" Congratulations, Your Majesty. He is carrying your baby." The doctor said

" Thank you. You can leave now." Void said

" Yes."

The doctor left as Void sat beside Aichi. Aichi was resting after his morning sickness as he felt Void patting his head.

" Good job." Void said

Kai was already awake and was listening in.

 _" I'm sorry that you have to suffer so much, Aichi..."_ Kai thought

 _" Cold... Void's hands are not like Kai-kun's... They're cold... Kai-kun's usual hands are always warm... Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi opened his eyes as he sat up.

" I want to go see the prisoners in the dungeon..." Aichi said

" You need to rest. That's what's more important right now." Void said

" Just for awhile..." Aichi said

" Alright." Void said

 _" I can't do anything anyway..."_ Aichi thought

He looked at the black bracelet on his wrist before hiding it in his sleeve. One of the units brought him to the underground dungeon as he saw Gen and Atora there.

" How are you guys?!" Aichi ask

" We're fine." Gen replied

" How are you and Kai?" Atora ask

" Kai-kun's soul is upstairs, we've been separated by a barrier even though we're beside each other..." Aichi replied

" We can't do anything. This dungeon has a high level of dark energy surrounding it." Gen said

" I know... I can't use my powers either. Void sealed them away." Aichi said, showing the black bracelet

" At least you two are safe... I can't believe Gen actually sensed a false Ayakashi and left you alone..." Atora said

" Shut up! Void did it and I just followed it by instinct! I didn't know!" Gen said

" I can't stay here for long but they didn't treat you badly, did they?" Aichi ask

" No. At least we were fed and well hydrated..." Atora said

" I see..."

" Your Majesty, time's up. We have to go back now." The unit said

" Y-Yes... I'll see you guys when I can then." Aichi said

" Right. You be careful too." Gen said

Aichi nodded as he was led back up to his room. He sat back down on the bed as Kai looked at him.

" How are they?" Kai ask

" They're just fine..." Aichi replied

" What about you?" Kai ask

" Nothing different, except for the morning illnesses..." Aichi replied

" I see... But I don't mean that..." Kai said

" I know... And you should know by now..." Aichi said

" I'm sorry..." Kai said

" No, it's not your fault... Maybe this is my fate..." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

There was suddenly a loud commotion as Aichi went over to the window to check.

" Everyone!"

" What?!"

" I'm going to check on them!" Aichi said

" Aichi, no!"

Aichi ran out of the room as he arrived at the ground floor.

" Everyone!"

" Aichi?!" Void exclaimed

" Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

There was a battle going on as Void was challenging Naoki head on with their swords but a blast suddenly came out of Naoki's sword after an accidental swing as Aichi was thrown back by the blast. Void quickly ran to his side as Aichi held onto his stomach in pain.

" Aichi, how are you?!" Void ask

" My stomach... It hurts!" Aichi exclaimed

Void immediately carried Aichi up.

" Carry on with the battle! Don't let any of them escape!" Void shouted

" Yes!"

He then turned to a nearby unit.

" Get the doctor over to the room now!" Void said

" Yes."

Void rushed back to the room as he laid Aichi down on the bed.

" Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

The doctor entered the room as he checked on Aichi.

" Don't worry. Both mother and child are safe. Luckily, the impact was cushioned by something so the baby isn't hurt in any way." The doctor assured

" Then why did he feel pain?!" Void ask

" It's a natural reaction for most expectant mothers. He just needs to rest." The doctor said

" Right, thanks..."

The doctor left as Void waited for Aichi to wake up. An hour later, Aichi opened his eyes as he looked around.

" How are you feeling?" Void ask

" The baby... How's the baby...?" Aichi ask

" He's safe... Something cushioned your fall..." Void said

" Is that so...? That's why I felt something soft on my back..." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" I felt something soft on my back when I fell but I thought I was just imagining it..." Aichi said

" I see."

There was a knock on the door as a unit entered the room.

" Void-sama, I'm here to report about the battle. They've escaped with the two prisoners and retreated. Actually, with Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark, they defeated us." The unit reported

" Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark?!" Kai exclaimed

" I see. So they came all the way here, huh..." Void said

" Void-sama." Aichi said

" Don't worry. I'll only be gone for awhile, dear." Void said

" Don't over exert yourself." Aichi said

" Of course I won't. Love you." Void said, kissing Aichi's cheek

" Me too..." Aichi said

" Then, see you later." Void said

" Yes."

Void left the room as Aichi sighed.

" You okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah... I thought I lost the baby because of my carelessness..." Aichi said

" Don't worry. You and the baby are safe, that's all that matters now." Kai said

" But whether it was with Void or you, that is still your body and this baby inside me belongs to you and me. That won't change." Aichi said, stroking his stomach

" Then take good care of yourself and the baby. I'm sure he'll be born healthy." Kai said

" Yeah. But I still wonder what cushioned my fall..." Aichi said

" Turn behind." Kai said

Aichi did as told as Kai narrowed his eyes.

" Well... Since Gen and Atora escaped, Gen was the one who broke your fall before he left, knowing that he couldn't bring you anywhere." Kai said

" How can you tell?" Aichi ask

" His claw hand marks are there on your back and it's wrinkled, so it's quite obvious." Kai said

" I see... I need to thank him when we meet again... When we can..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

The door was opened again as Void entered.

" It seems that our plan will be pulled forward. I'll need your assistance in this." Void said

" Huh?"

Dark aura suddenly engulfed Kai as Aichi gasped.

" Kai-kun!"

" You too, my dear. Don't worry. It'll only be for awhile before you can wake up again. This won't harm the baby, I promise you that." Void said

" S-Stop! Please!" Aichi begged

Another scream was heard after that. An hour later... Naoki and the others were outside the Tatsunagi building again.

" I'm sure we can save Aichi and Kai this time!" Naoki said

" If we can't settle this today, we'll retreat temporarily." Blade said

" Okay..."

Gen looked at his hand.

 _" That time when I broke his fall... I felt something... That's why I lessened the impact..."_ Gen thought

They were about to charge into the building as they froze when they saw Void walking out of the building with Aichi beside him, bangs covering his eyes.

" Aichi!"

" Ah, good timing. I'm sure you've all known by now. Let me introduce to you my wife, Aichi Sendou." Void said

" Wife, my ass! You forced him to marry you! That much is obvious!" Naoki said

" Oh? Then let's hear it from the person himself." Void said

Aichi lifted up his head as his blank eyes were shown.

" I accepted the marriage with my own will. I am Void-sama's wife and the Queen of Link Joker." Aichi said

" Void! What did you do to him?!" Kamui ask

" Nothing. Like I said, Aichi accepted my proposal with his own will. What more evidence do you need?" Void ask

" Why you!" Naoki shouted

He charged with his sword in hand.

" Ishida!"

Suddenly, a Kekkai appeared in front of him as he tried to break it.

" Aichi, open your eyes! Don't let Void control you!" Naoki shouted

" I won't let you interfere with Void-sama's plans." Aichi said

Naoki was deflected as he was thrown back to the others.

" Ishida!"

" Are you okay?!" Shingo ask

" Yeah..."

" I'm going!" Dark said

" Blaster Dark, wait!" Ren exclaimed

The swing of his sword was suddenly stopped by a red Kekkai as they gasped.

" A red Kekkai!" Gen exclaimed

They looked up to see Kai on top of the shelter.

" I won't let you hurt the Queen." Kai said

" Kai! You too?!" Miwa exclaimed

" No choice... Knocking him out might snap him out of it." Blade said, charging towards Aichi

" Blaster Blade!"

Aichi dodged the attack as Blade blocked his kick.

 _" An opening!"_ Blade thought

He turned to the helm of his blade as he was ready to strike Aichi's stomach with it. Gen took notice.

" No! Don't hit his stomach!" Gen shouted

Blade froze as Aichi hit him away with a Kekkai.

" Come back, Aichi." Void said

Aichi did as ordered as Void hugged him and Aichi closed his eyes.

" Good work." Void said

" Yes."

" Blaster Blade!" Kamui exclaimed

" Why did you stop him, Gen?!" Atora ask

" At that time when I broke his fall, I lessened the impact because... I sensed it... It was faint but I sensed it... Another life inside him..." Gen replied

" Impossible!"

" No way!"

They heard a chuckle as they looked over to Void.

" Now then, pop quiz. Will you risk it and hurt the child inside him? This is your Vanguard after all." Void said

" Damn you!" Naoki shouted

" This is my greeting to you. Everything has just started. I'll see how long your futile struggles with last. Kai, retreat." Void ordered

Kai jumped down from the shelter and walked into the building with Void and Aichi after that.

" Damn it! Why?!" Naoki shouted

* * *

Meanwhile, Void helped Aichi to sit down on the bed as Kai went to his bed while the barrier came up again. Void snapped his fingers as the two were freed from their mind control.

" What... What happened to me...?" Aichi ask

" I feel a bit light headed..." Kai said

" How do you feel? Any pain?" Void ask

" No... I'm just fine... But my body aches..." Aichi replied

 _" Maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to fight..."_ Void thought

" Did anything happen to the baby?" Aichi ask

" No, nothing happened. You're just imagining it. Just get some rest. Don't worry, the baby is really fine." Void replied

He tucked Aichi in as he slowly fell asleep. Void then called in a unit.

" Get the doctor to do a check on the baby." Void said

" Yes."

The unit left after that.

" You made us fight, didn't you? That's why Aichi's body was aching. You should know better! If there's physical exertion, you'll harm both Aichi and the baby!" Kai said

" This child he's carrying is the heir to the throne. Of course I wouldn't allow anything to happen to him. Why did you think I'm calling the doctor over?" Void ask

" You..."

The door opened as the doctor entered and checked on Aichi.

" Minor physical exertion, however, I'd advise him not to put too much into physical activities or the baby and the mother will be in grave danger. Luckily, the child is still safe. Please be aware that the mother's stamina has decreased because of the child as well." The doctor said

" Yes. Thank you, doctor. You may leave now." Void said

The doctor bowed and left as Void laid down beside Aichi with his hand resting on his stomach.

" Now you know. Forget it, I'm going to sleep. If you put Aichi in anymore danger, I wont forgive you." Kai said

" Yes, yes."

Kai laid down and went to sleep as Void did the same. A few hours later, Void woke up again as he saw Aichi still asleep. He went to get their dinner before returning to see both Kai and Aichi awake.

" Void-sama..." Aichi said, rubbing his eyes

" I see you're awake. Here's your dinner." Void said

He placed the tray on Kai's bed before he gave Aichi his food and they strarted eating. And the days went by pretty quickly, it soon became weeks and then months and finally... It was the day where the baby was going to be delivered.

" How are you feeling?" Void ask

" It's a little painful... But I need to bear with it for the sake of the baby..." Aichi panted

" We're ready." The doctor said

" Okay."

Hours passed with Aichi's pained screams before a wail finally replaced it. Aichi panted hard as the newly born baby was cleaned from the blood and handed to him.

" Congratulations, Your Majesty. It's a boy." The doctor said

" You did great." Void said

" I'm so glad... I could see him now... He's so cute..." Aichi said

" Void-sama. The father can cut the umbilical cord from the mother and baby." The doctor said

" Okay."

Kai looked on as the baby was fed his first milk and Void carried the baby while the doctor and nurses wiped the sweat off Aichi's forehead and checked his condition.

" He's doing just fine. He just needs some rest and he must not do anything physical for a month." The doctor said

" Right."

" Come over here and we'll teach you how to wash up the baby." The doctor said

" Okay. I'll be back soon, okay?" Void said

" Yeah..."

Void walked away with the doctor and nurses as Aichi relaxed a little.

" Good work, Aichi." Kai said

" It's thanks to you... Because you were there... beside me... That's why I... was able to hang on..." Aichi panted

However, even though Kai knew that Aichi should be relaxed by now, he noticed his breathing becoming ragged and his cheeks turning red.

" Aichi! Aichi! Hang in there! What's wrong?! Void! Doctor!" Kai yelled

The two ran back the moment they heard Kai's yells.

" There's something wrong with Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" Doctor, please check on him!" Void said

" Yes!"

He checked Aichi's pulse before reporting to Void.

" His body is unable to take in the changes after birth. I'm afraid he's beginning to break down on the inside. It couldn't be detected sooner because he's been holding it in." The doctor reported

" Let me out! I can help him!" Kai shouted

Being desperate to help Aichi, Void released the barrier as Kai held Aichi's hand and his Houin glowed. Aichi's Houin and body glowed in response as his breathing turned stable again. The doctor checked his pulse again.

" The abnormalities in his body has been completely gotten rid of. He's safe now." The doctor reported

Kai panted as he held his head.

 _" I knew it... It drained my energy... Aichi wasn't kidding when he said healing another Kekkaishi drains my energy... I need to rest..."_ Kai thought

He went back to his bed and immediately hit the pillows before quickly falling into deep sleep. The doctor prescribed a few medicine for Aichi just in case before leaving as Void glanced over to Kai.

 _" It seems that I wasn't wrong in letting you out of this body and needing you for my plans. You've just proven yourself to be more useful than I thought you'd be, Toshiki Kai. And as a reward for saving my dear wife..."_ Void thought

~ Two hours later~

Kai woke up as he immediately shot up and looked around. When he saw Aichi safe with the baby beside him sleeping, he heaved a sigh of relief. He slid his hand over to Aichi carefully, so as to not activate the barrier and shock the both of them awake but then quickly realized that his hand could go farther now, he was able to reach to touch Aichi's cheek as his eyes widened.

" Surprised?"

He looked up to see Void standing there.

" I opened up a hole in the barrier as thanks for saving my wife. But that's all. Even if you can touch each other now, you can't do anything intimate. Well, I have a meeting to attend to now. Enjoy your time." Void said, leaving the room

" Aichi..."

Aichi opened his eyes at the warm and familiar touch as he lifted his hand to touch Kai's. He then slowly turn to see him as he smiled.

" Kai-kun...?"

" Yeah, it's me."

" I finally... I finally can feel your warmth again..." Aichi said

" Me too... I'm glad you're alright. Void opened up a hole for me in gratitude for saving you. But that's all... Just like this..." Kai said

" It's enough... I missed these hands so much..." Aichi said

" Besides that, look at the baby. Isn't he so precious and cute?" Kai ask

" Yeah... He's so cute when sleeping too..." Aichi said

Kai smiled as he reached his hand out to the baby with his tiny hand outside the bundle of cloth he's wrapped in. The baby grabbed his finger as he smiled again.

" You'll catch a cold... Here... Let's put your hand back in..." Aichi said

Kai nodded as he and Aichi worked together to put the baby's hand back into the cloth carefully.

" Get some sleep. I'm sure you haven't slept enough yet. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on the baby and you." Kai assured

Aichi nodded as he slept again. At that time, Void entered the room again as he walked over to Aichi.

" He's fine. He woke up a few minutes ago but I asked him to sleep again." Kai said

" I see. I just want to name the baby." Void said

" That's why you were in a meeting?" Kai ask

" No. That's for a separate issue. I wanted to ask about Aichi's opinion on this." Void said

Aichi turned and laid on his side while putting his hand over the baby.

" Daichi..."

" Daichi?" Kai wondered

" Wonder where that came from." Void said

" Well... At least we know his name... Daichi, huh... Not a bad name." Kai said

" Well, I don't really care much about that. I just need to know that both are safe and I'll be satisfied." Void said

He turned Aichi back to make him lie on his back.

" Don't move about too much. The doctor said not to lie on your side of stomach because you just gave birth." Void said, tucking Aichi and Daichi in

" I just wanted to know, Void... Do you really love Aichi or are you just using him for this and your future plans for us?" Kai ask

" Of course I love him. Otherwise I wouldn't have aimed for him first but either way, he's still an easy target even if I didn't fall for him." Void said

Kai sighed after that. It was silent when Daichi's cries broke it.

" Well, this is going to be a long day for you at least." Kai chuckled

" Might be. Well, there won't be much until a few months later. The plan I need for you guys to participate in has some complications that needs to be fixed but it isn't so easy to fix." Void said

" Hmph."

And so a few months passed...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the late update and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 6! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

~ Seven months later~

Aichi was playing with Daichi in their room as Kai watched on with a smile on his face.

" Daichi, show Papa the new move you learned by yourself while he was asleep." Aichi said

" What new move?" Kai ask

Aichi carried Daichi and put him standing on the bed frame before letting him go.

" He's standing by himself?" Kai ask

" Yes! And look at this!"

Aichi pushed down Daichi's bottom lips a little to reveal two bottom front teeth.

" He's teething!" Kai exclaimed

" Yes! But he gets really fussy because of it and I heard that they might get fevers from teething too..." Aichi said

Kai smirked but then looked down and frowned.

" I'm sorry. I still haven't found a way yet... It's been a year now..." Kai said

" I wonder how's everyone doing? Void said that the black rings keeps getting destroyed constantly because of them, I'm a little relieved about that." Aichi said

" Yeah... We'll definitely find a way back to them, I'm sure of it. But..." Kai said

" I know you can do it. I believe in you." Aichi said

" Aichi... Yeah."

Daichi suddenly started crying as Aichi checked on him.

" What's wrong, Daichi?" Aichi ask

" Hey, do you smell that?" Kai ask

Aichi checked Daichi's diaper as he immediately closed the opening.

" Yeah, he pooped." Aichi said

" You better go change his diaper then." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi took out a baby mat and laid Daichi on it. He then changed his diaper quickly before keeping everything again.

" Time for your lunch. Kai-kun, want to follow me?" Aichi ask

" Sure."

Kai got off from his side of the bed as he followed a path towards the dining table. Aichi was already there and had sat Daichi on his baby chair. Aichi walked towards the kitchen and opened the pot just as Kai sat down.

" Too bad we're still separated." Kai said

" Yeah but this room has more things after Daichi was born, so I'm a little grateful for that." Aichi said, scooping out the baby food he made for Daichi from the pot

Daichi was crying again as Aichi quickly made his way towards him and fed him.

" Daichi, getting a little greedy for food, aren't you?" Kai ask

" Well, he's teething and if he eats more, it means that he's growing well." Aichi said

" Well, you win." Kai sighed

Aichi giggled. He continued to feed Daichi when the door opened. Void entered the room and approached them.

" Void-sama." Aichi greeted

" Afternoon, Aichi. You too, Kai."

" Hmph."

" Daichi, you too."

Aichi fed Daichi another spoon of food as Void sat down. He poked Aichi's arm a little.

" Hey, your husband just came back from doing some hard work." Void said

" I'm feeding the baby." Aichi said

"... You win."

Aichi finished feeding Daichi as he carried him up and went to put him inside the playpen.

" Stay here and play while I wash your bowl, okay?" Aichi said

He walked over to the kitchen to clean the baby items as Void sighed.

" Hurry up, Aichi. I'm bored." Void whined

" You're not a baby, Void-sama. Whining won't get you anywhere." Aichi said

He wiped the water off his hands before walking over to Void and flicked his forehead.

" Well, I am bored. After so many meetings, I can't even get a single greeting from my beautiful wife once I come back?" Void ask

" Not now. I still need to put Daichi to sleep. Talk to Kai-kun or something." Aichi said, walking back to Daichi

Void sighed as he turned to Kai, who didn't look interested to talk.

" Hey. Say something." Void said

" If you're bored, then what am I? I've been stuck separated from everything and I don't even know what's going on. I can't even go anywhere. Well, I guess Aichi too. There's only so much limited space for me." Kai said

" Well, it's only temporary. Besides, you'd really think I'll let you get intimate with my wife? No way will I let that happen." Void said

" Well, I'm not going to believe you. Your 'temporary' had lasted for a year already." Kai said

" Don't worry. You'll be able to move freely soon." Void assured

" Whatever."

Suddenly, Daichi started to wail as Aichi tried patting him to comfort him.

" What's wrong, Daichi? I changed your diaper and fed you already. Are you not tired?" Aichi ask

" Is everything okay over there?" Kai ask

" Daichi's being very grumpy. I wonder if it's because of the teething." Aichi replied

" Here. I'll take over. You go take a shower. I'm sure you need it." Void said

" Are you sure I can leave him with you?" Aichi ask

" What? It's not like I messed up a lot." Void said

Aichi's glare told him another story...

" Alright, maybe that _one_ time..." Void said

Aichi sighed after that as he handed the grumpy Daichi over to Void.

" Alright. I'll go take a quick shower then." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Void placed Daichi down on the bed as Kai sat back down on his side of the bed. Daichi continued to whine as Void brought his pacifier. Daichi sucked on the pacifier for awhile before crying again, causing the pacifier to drop out from his mouth.

" Daichi, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself today." Kai said

" Hey, do something about this too." Void said

" Then make the hole on the barrier bigger." Kai said

" Fine."

The barrier appeared as it showed the hole Void made expanding, allowing Daichi enough space to crawl to Kai.

" Come here." Kai said, carrying Daichi after he arrived on his side of the bed as he patted his back and Daichi stopped crying, " It's alright now. Are your gums feeling irritated from the teething? Hey, didn't you get a teething toy for him?"

" I didn't have the time to." Void said

" You had the time to try to disturb Aichi during his resting period after he gave birth... Never mind. Clean his hands while I do something about this." Kai sighed

He placed Daichi back to the other side of the bed as he quickly went over to the kitchen, where there was his own stocked up fridge. He scavenged for something before going to the drawers to take a few more things. Heating up a pot of water, he let the food he took out steam a little bit above it using a bowl. He then took out a clean mat from the cupboard and went back to his bed with the bowl in hand after making sure it was cooled down after steaming. Void had cleaned Daichi's hands by then.

" Hey, open up a hole on this part of the floor." Kai said and pointed

Void did as he was told as Kai laid out the mat and slid it over to the other side of the barrier while also placing the bowl down. He motioned Void to place Daichi down on the mat as Daichi crawled over to the bowl in curiousity, looking up at Kai a few times. Kai took out another plastic glove and wore it as he let Daichi observe how he mashed the food that was inside using the gloved hand, careful not to touch the barrier by accident. He then took a small piece of the food, making sure it's not too hot, as Daichi immediately went to grab it and put it into his mouth.

" Chew slowly." Kai said

Daichi's eyes lit up as he smiled and giggled.

" So you like it?" Kai ask, relieved that Daichi was happy again

" What's that?" Void ask, sitting beside Daichi, who was now doing whatever Kai did while stuffing a few fistful of the food into his mouth

" Soft tofu. I'm glad I requested you to stock my own fridge up for some." Kai said

" You thought about this kind of scenario?" Void ask

" I read up on some during my free time. You did give me a few things to pass the time, so I'm a little grateful for that." Kai said

" So... What does it do? He seems so happy." Void said

" Nothing really. But it's basically how it's used to train a baby's thoughts and senses. Not just soft tofu anyway but the baby's sense of touch and taste are activated. Using his hands to mash the tofu lets him know the different textures that are around him. Up until now, he's been only either on the bed, playpen or the baby chair while being fed by Aichi. There's not much he knows and since he's in the teething period, letting his gums be slightly active will calm him down while at the same time, letting him know a new taste. He's still not in an appropriate age for seasonings but still, plain soft tofu can satisfy a baby's taste bud significantly." Kai explained

" Then you can use something other than this?" Void ask

" I read about using steamed sweet potatos as well but I'd rather go slower and go with something plainer than that for now." Kai explained

" I see."

" You guys seem to be having fun." A voice interrupted them

Aichi had finished his shower as he wrapped the towel around his neck and he smiled while sitting down beside Daichi as well. Seeing Daichi play so happily made Aichi happy too as he gently patted Daichi's head.

" You're quite the gluttony, aren't you, Daichi? You just finished your baby food and now you're eating soft tofu. Oh well. You calmed down and you're quite happy from how I see it." Aichi said, which Daichi responded with a giggle

" What took you so long?" Void ask

" Sorry. I suddenly had a stomachache." Aichi replied

" Are you feeling alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah. I'm just fine." Aichi replied

Aichi then spotted something as he sighed.

" I get the rush to stop him from crying but you guys could at least remove his clothes so that only his diapers get dirty." Aichi sighed

Both blinked as they looked down to see that Daichi had made a mess with tofu sticking all over his clothes.

" Oh..."

" I'll shower him later. For now, it's better to let his gums calm down first." Aichi said

Daichi held out a piece of tofu to Aichi as Aichi smiled and ate it.

" Thank you. It's delicious." Aichi said

Daichi giggled as he took another piece for Kai and Void after that, both thanking him as well. Void checked the time as he stood up.

" Well, time for the next meeting. After this is meeting is over, I can spend my time with you guys for the rest of the day." Void said

" Yes."

Aichi stood up after remembering something as he went over to Void quickly.

" Void-sama."

" What is it?" Void ask

Aichi managed to tip toe and reach his height as he kissed him.

" You did ask for it. Good luck." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Void exited the room as Aichi sat back down on the mat.

" That kiss was too fast." Kai said

" What? Don't tell me you also want to the kiss to last longer?" Aichi ask

" Of course. I feel everything he feels after all." Kai replied

" Sorry. But Kai-kun, don't you feel that he changed quite a bit?" Aichi ask

" How so?" Kai ask

" For starters... He seems to be becoming more like how you were in the past. Very solemn and... lonely. Then he started to be open to us a little more after Daichi was born and then he started to show his kind side." Aichi said

" I didn't know an evil entity would show feelings, much less kindness." Kai said

" That's how I feel about him right now. I mean, he did travel to so many worlds, took over them and then came here... Telling me how much he yearned for me made me realise that this is his first love after so many decades of taking over different worlds and dimensions. Maybe he is like you in a sense, always lonely in the heart but never say it out loud. Maybe he found the similarity within you too when he saw you, that's why he took over your body and let your soul stay free. He needed someone who understood the same feelings as him and communicate but he just doesn't understand it or he just didn't want to admit it. I mean, he could've trapped you inside your body a year ago already but he chose to let you roam freely." Aichi explained

" Not that freely anyway." Kai sighed

" But you get what I mean, right?" Aichi ask

Kai thought about it before nodding.

" Yeah. I understand what you mean." Kai said but then suddenly frowned, " These feelings inside us... Won't stop us from trying to escape, right...?"

Aichi just stayed silent as Kai reached out of the hole to hold his hand.

" I'll stay with you, no matter what your decision is." Kai said

" Thank you."

Soon after, Aichi noticed that Daichi was started to look sleepy as he carried him up to shower him while Kai cleaned up. Once Aichi finished dressing Daichi up, he'd fallen asleep as Aichi smiled while laying him down on the pillow with the pacifier in his mouth. Suddenly, there was an explosion as the door swung open a few minutes later. Aichi held tightly onto Daichi as Gen came out from the smoke.

" Gen-kun!"

" There you guys are!" Gen exclaimed

The bear like creature and dragon like creature both jumped off his shoulders as they ran over to their respective owners. The dragon like creature went through the hole in the barrier and towards Kai.

" Tina, you're alright!" Aichi exclaimed

" You've grown quite a lot too, Draco." Kai said

" I managed to find you guys through their noses. They smelt you guys the moment we entered the building. We need to go now. The others won't hold out for long down there." Gen said

Gen slashed the barrier as it was destroyed after a few attempts.

" Will you be alright escaping as just a soul?" Gen ask

" Yeah. No problem. I'll get back my body dinner or later." Kai replied

Gen nodded. The black bracelets were also broken as both were led to the entrance of the building. Daichi woke up through the scuffle as he looked up at Aichi.

" It's okay. We're going to be fine." Aichi assured

" Ma... P... Pa."

Upon hearing that, Aichi froze in his tracks just as they were about to exit the doors, remembering what he and Kai had said previously back in the room. Kai, who'd also heard Daichi's words, froze a little. Gen turned to them as he wondered what was wrong. Back in their room, Void was standing at the entrance as he looked in the now empty room and unconsciously frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and Kai were still deep in their thoughts as it went on for another minute before Aichi and Kai both looked up at Gen, his Houin glowing without him knowing.

" I'm sorry." Aichi said, lifting up his fingers

" What are you-?!"

" Ketsu!"

Two Kekkais appeared in the same shape as Aichi's Houin, blocked the two and Gen's path to them, as Gen tried to slash it away but to no avail.

" Why?!"

" We can't leave him alone anymore. This one year we've spent with him made us realise something. That's why we have to go back." Aichi said, letting Tina down to the ground

Kai did the same as Aichi squatted down in front of them.

" You guys can go with him as well. You don't have to force yourselves to stay with us. This is the only way. I'll open a hole in the Kekkai to let you two go to Gen-kun. He can be a little reckless, so take care of him for us." Aichi said

Aichi stood back up as Kai held out his hand. Aichi took it and held it tight as both began to walk back to the elevator. Tina and Draco contemplated before deciding to go to their owners.

" Are you both idiots?! Come back! Aichi! Kai! Wait!" Gen yelled

The elevator doors closed as Gen knocked on the Kekkai once more while kneeling down in defeat. Meanwhile, Aichi and Kai arrived at the top floor again as they headed towards their room, which currently has a broken door, as they stood in front of it to see Void sitting down on the bed while looking down.

" Void-sama."

Void seemed to flinch a little as he slowly looked up as Aichi let go of Kai's hand and ran over to hug Void.

" I'm sorry. We won't leave again." Aichi said

Daichi reached out to touch his cheek as Void looked over to him.

" Ma. Pa."

Kai shrugged the moment Void looked over to him as he went back to laying down on his side of the bed while Tina and Draco followed beside him to take a nap.

" You guys came back? I thought you guys would've escaped by now." Void said

" We're married, remember? We can't possibly leave you alone, not after the kindness you showed us a year ago until now. We won't leave again. We'll both stay here and do whatever you want. Daichi seems to want to stay too anyway." Aichi said

Daichi giggled as Void pushed Aichi away slightly and used his powers to repair the door.

" Thank you..."

" No problem."

A few minutes after the chaos outside the building had subsided, Aichi lulled Daichi back to sleep again while both him and Void laid on each side of Daichi. Void looked over to Kai, who had his back turned to them, as he sighed.

" Kai. I'm not going to put up the barrier anymore. Come here and sleep with us. Those pets of yours can come over too." Void said

Tina and Draco immediately accepted the invitation as they laid beside Aichi while Kai looked over to them, hesitating.

" Kai-kun. Let's sleep together tonight." Aichi said

Kai looked away for a bit before looking back and nodding. He laid his arms around Aichi while looking various towards Void, who didn't seem to mind as all of them fell asleep together.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I hope that everyone have enjoyed this chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
